


The Last Princess of Idris

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/F, First Kiss, M/M, Makeover, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: This started off as a bit of a crack idea - what if Jace was some long lost royalty based on some legend told from parents to baby Shadowhunters?Jace, after Valentine's admission, tries to find out more about his past and ends up finding out that he is the long lost 'Last Princess of Idris'.  He learns how to embrace his lineage, and sets about making some good, much needed changes.  How is he going to make sure the changes stick?  By binding himself in marriage to a downworlder.Special thanks to PrettyInSoulPunk and missmagoo for helping me out with this!!! <33333





	The Last Princess of Idris

He wasn’t a Lightwood, not really. He wasn’t a Wayland. He wasn’t a Morgenstern. 

He didn’t know who he was.

* * * 

In between training and missions, Jace spent all his free time in the library in the Institute. He spent hours and hours pouring over everything he could get his hands on to try to figure out where he came from, who he was. Some of the other Shadowhunters avoided him - he had activated the Soul Sword, after all, and then he and Clary had subsequently lost it. Aldertree seemed to just avoid him altogether, which suited Jace just fine; he had a feeling that Alec had done or said something, which was fine by him. Clary, Izzy and Alec were really the only people who hung out with him - and that was all that mattered.

* * * 

There was nothing special about the day. Jace had just finished an intense training session with Izzy, Alec and Clary and they were all sprawled out on the training room floor.

“That was intense,” Clary said.

“But good,” Izzy replied, sitting up and reaching for her bottle of water. “I feel … alive.”

Alive. Something Jace wish he felt sometimes. There were moments where he felt so alone, so isolated. It was all he could do to just survive.

“Oh damn, I forgot I was supposed to meet Simon!”

Jace watched as Clary reached for her phone, his stomach dropping a bit. He still hadn’t told her what he’d learned, that she wasn’t his sister. But she was so happy with Simon, and Simon could go into the sun now (which Jace was still trying to figure out). Jace didn’t want to get between that.

“Hot date?” Izzy asked.

“Nah, helping him move into a new place,” Clary said. “We figured out pretty quickly that anything past kissing between us just didn’t work.”

“You two broke up?” Izzy asked.

“Mutual parting of ways,” Clary replied. “We’re still besties, we just decided that the past couple of weeks were just a weird phase we’re not going to talk about.”

“So you’re single and ready to mingle!” Izzy said.

Clary just laughed and shook her head as she stood, grabbed her towel and a bottle of water and began heading for her room. “Let me just enjoy being single again for a bit, huh?” she called.

Jace sighed softly as he climbed to his feet, picked up his bottle of water and started to head for his room. He needed some time alone. He felt Izzy and Alec following him, but sped up just a bit, trying to lose them. He’d just reached one of the hallways when there was a bright light, the back doors of the Institute opened and Maryse Lightwood strode through, followed by a Silent Brother.

“Mother,” Alec said, reaching Maryse first and giving her a hug. 

“Mother,” Izzy said, a bit stiffly.

“Alec, Isabelle,” Maryse said.

“What are you doing here?” Alec asked. “Something about the Soul Sword?”

“We have a lead on that, as well as the Mortal Cup, and a team has been dispatched to further investigate,” Maryse said. “I’m actually here on a different matter. Jace, Brother Zachariah and I are here to see you.”

Jace, who had been trying to quietly escape, stopped and turned to face everyone. “Me?” he asked.

“We received news about what Valentine said about your lineage,” Maryse said. “And some people at Idris have been combing through the archives in the library in Idris and have invited you to come and review some of the items they have pulled.”

“Oh,” Jace said. “Um … that would be great, thanks. Did you mean right now?”

Maryse smiled and nodded. “Right now,” she said. “If you’re okay with that.”

Jace nodded. “Now’s good,” he said. “Let me just go change and then we can go.” He gave Maryse a small smile and gave Izzy and Alec a playful nudge before running to change. As he changed he tried to remember the last time he’d been to Idris and couldn’t recall the last time he’d been there. He tugged on a pair of black trousers, a white button up and a leather jacket (but not his favorite, which got bartered away for information - he was still angry about that), and headed back through the Institute to meet Maryse and Brother Zachariah.

“You look nice,” Izzy commented when she saw Jace. 

Jace just shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m ready,” he told Maryse, who nodded and waved for Jace to follow her.

Jace turned and gave Izzy and Alec each a hug before hurrying after Maryse.

As the three of them stepped through the portal and arrived in Idris, Jace felt his stomach drop a bit. There was a beauty and grandeur to Idris that left Jace scared and just a little in awe.

“Let me check and make sure they have everything ready for you,” Maryse said as they stopped in the middle of a meadow just outside one of the larger compounds in Idris. “Wait right here and I’ll be right back.” She pat Jace on the shoulder before disappearing with Brother Zachariah.

Jace stood around for a little bit, but when Maryse didn’t immediately return, decided to sit down in the middle of the meadow. He ran his hands over the grass, leaning his head back and basking in the warmth from the sun. It was so quiet, all he could hear was the soft breeze and .. buzzing. 

He opened his eyes and looked around, surprised to find a bee buzzing right near his hand. He squinted at the bee, and decided against swatting it away. Not like it was hurting him.

Moments later another bee buzzed over and settled near the first bee. Then another. And another. Soon there were hundreds of bees all swarming around Jace, not attacking just … watching?

Through the haze of bees he could see Brother Zachariah, Maryse and a group of people he’d never seen before slowly approaching him. He stood, careful to not hit any of the bees, and walked towards them, the bees dispersing the closer he got to everyone.

“Sorry, they all just started appearing,” Jace said.

“No, no need to be sorry,” Maryse said. “Why don’t we all go inside, there are some very important things we need to discuss.”

“Sure,” Jace said. “Did you guys find something about my family?”

“Dangora,” one of the other Clave members whispered.

“What?” Jace asked.

“Let’s discuss this inside,” Maryse said, hurrying everyone through the meadow into the compound.

Jace blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the dim light in the large room they’d all entered. It was lit solely with candles, large tomes covering tables with chairs scattered all over. Everyone except for Maryse disappeared deeper into the building, leaving her and Jace alone.

“Something bad?” Jace asked.

“Come sit down,” Maryse replied, leading Jace over to a couple of chairs. Once they were seated she gave Jace a small smile. “I know I told Alec and Isabelle when they were growing up, but did you ever hear the legend about the Last Princess of Idris?”

Jace frowned and shook his head. “Doesn’t sound familiar,” he said. “Maybe?”

“Well, there is a legend among Shadowhunters,” Maryse said. “Our bloodlines have become mixed, diluted, but there has always been the legend of the Last Princess of Idris. The books speak of someone whose bloodline can be linked directly with the original Shadowhunters, our version of royalty. Someone who would bring peace and unite the Clave and the downworld.”

“Okay,” Jace said slowly. “What does that have to do with my family?” He frowned when Maryse sighed and reached for one of his hands.

“Did you know bees can recognize royalty?” Maryse said.

“No, I didn’t know -” Jace stopped and stared at Maryse. “Wait. Was that - out there - was that some sort of test?”

Maryse nodded. “And why Brother Zachariah and I came to get you, and why we had witnesses to the test,” she said. “The oldest line of Shadowhunters is the Dangora line. A line that everyone thought had long since died out. A line that can be directly traced to you.”

Jace felt the world spinning around him, felt sick to his stomach. He’d gone from not knowing who he was to suddenly being royalty? 

“I can’t - that’s not - I don’t -” He felt lightheaded and couldn’t seem to catch his breath.

“Head between your knees, dear,” Maryse said, gently helping him resituate so his head was between his knees. “Slow breaths, Jace.”

After a few minutes, the world stopped spinning and Jace could breathe again. But he still felt a bit sick to his stomach. He lifted his head and looked at Maryse.

“What does this all mean?” he asked.

“It means a lot of things are going to change,” Maryse replied. “The Clave is going to want you here, for now, in order to train and learn about your new station.”

“Leave the Institute?” Jace said. Leave Izzy and Alec? Jace wasn’t ready for that.

“Not forever,” Maryse said. “But we’re all in new territory here. No one actually expected the Last Princess of Idris to be real and now that it is, everything is going to have to be reevaluated. The Clave will want to make an announcement and there will be meetings and who knows what else.”

Jace ran a hand over his face and sighed softly. “When does all this start?” he asked.

“Now,” Maryse said. “They’re getting some guards together for you; you’ll go back to the Institute to pack and by the time you get back here, there will be a suite ready for you. There will probably be a few more tests tomorrow, but once everything is confirmed, things will start to move quickly.”

“And to think, I was just hoping to figure out my real last name,” Jace muttered. “Got that and more.”

Before Maryse could respond, four Shadowhunters entered and moved to stand by Jace and Maryse.

“These guards will escort you back to New York Institute and wait while you pack up your things,” Maryse said. “Don’t feel like you need to rush, take your time. I’d tell you not to tell Isabelle or Alec anything, but that would be futile. Just ask them to keep it secret for now.”

Jace swallowed and nodded as he stood. “Um, thank you,” he said.

Maryse smiled and wrapped Jace in a hug. “You’re welcome, Jonathan Christopher Dangora,” she whispered, then released him and cupped his cheek. “I’ll see you later, Jace.”

It felt entirely too strange having the guards around him as they all headed back to the portal to go back to the New York Institute. No one seemed to notice when Jace and the guards stepped through the portal, but as Jace made his way to his room, he caught sight of Alec and Izzy.

“What’s going on?” Alec asked, frowning. “Are you in trouble? Did something happen?”

“I’m not in trouble, but something definitely happened,” Jace said as he kept walking. “Come with me, and I’ll explain.”

They reached his room and Jace let Izzy and Alec in first, stopping the guards before they could follow. “Stay out here,” he said as he shut the door behind him and turned to face Izzy and Alec.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Izzy asked. “You were gone for a long time and then you come back with guards?”

“You sure you’re okay?” Alec asked.

“I’m not really okay, but I’m not in trouble,” Jace said. “What do you two know about the Last Princess of Idris?”

“Some bullshit about -” Alec started.

“Bite your tongue Alexander Lightwood, it’s a beautiful story about the discovery of a long lost princess who brings peace to the Clave and the downworld,” Izzy said, punching Alec in the shoulder.

“Did you know bees recognize royalty?” Jace asked.

“I heard that somewhere,” Izzy said. “Jace, what happened in Idris?”

“It was a test,” Jace said. “Your mother and Brother Zachariah left me alone in a meadow and after a while all these bees started appearing.”

“Jace,” Alec said.

“They told me I’m Dangora,” Jace said, flinching when Izzy gasped.

“Dangora?” Izzy said.

Jace nodded. “They’re going to do some tests tomorrow, but I was sent back here to pack,” he said. “They want to keep me in Idris for a while, not permanently, so I can figure out what all this means.”

“You’re a princess?” Alec said, his tone teasing.

“If that moniker sticks, I’m going to punch someone,” Jace muttered.

“It’s gonna stick, sorry,” Izzy said. “Every parent has told their child the legend of the Last Princess of Idris. Guess they weren’t expecting it to be a Prince.”

“Defying expectations, that’s me,” Jace replied. “Maryse said to keep it quiet, that the Clave is going to want to do some sort of announcement.”

“Announcement? They’re going to have parties to celebrate this,” Alec said.

“Great,” Jace said. “I’m going to be turned into some sort of figurehead and be a politician.”

Alec made a face and shook his head. “No way,” he said. “Mother wouldn’t let that happen and Izzy and I won’t, either. Hey, do you want us to tell Clary?”

Jace shook his head. “No, because she’ll tell Simon and it will spread from there,” he said. “If she asks, tell her I got sent on a mission for the Soul Sword.”

“No can do,” Izzy said. “They found the Soul Sword and the Mortal Cup.”

“Damn,” Jace said. “I miss all the fun. Okay, just tell her I’m on a long-term mission.”

Alec and Izzy both nodded. “Want some help packing?” Alec asked.

Jace nodded, and the three of them worked together to pack most of Jace’s things up.

“Everyone’s going to think I’m exiled or something,” Jace said as he shouldered one of his bags. “Can’t wait to see Aldertree’s face when all of this comes out. One thing I’m looking forward to.”

Alec and Izzy both grinned and nodded. “If you’re not here when it all comes out, we’ll video his reaction for you,” he said. “Think Mother will let us visit?”

“I’ll demand you be allowed to visit,” Jace said with a smile as he opened his bedroom door. “Royal decree or some bullshit.”

“Like anything could keep us away,” Izzy replied, giving Jace a hug. “You watch your back and you call me anytime.”

“I will,” Jace promised.

“You call,” Alec said, pulling Jace in for a hug. “And we’ll be there, promise.”

Jace wrapped an arm around Alec, returning the hug. “I know you will,” he replied softly. “I’ll text you guys all the time, let you know how things are going.”

Jace left Izzy and Alec by his room and headed back to the portal, the guards behind and on either side of him. Everyone at the Institute was watching, whispering as he walked by, wondering what had happened. Jace stared straight ahead and didn’t acknowledge anyone.

“Where are you going?” Aldertree stopped Jace and the guards just before the portal.

“Idris.” Jace met Aldertree’s glaze, the guards forming a tighter circle around him.

“On whose authority?” Aldertree asked.

“Someone with more authority than you,” Jace said. He brushed past Aldertree, the guards following. He never even looked back as he stepped through the portal back to Idris.

Once back in Idris, the guards started to escort Jace back to where he’d met with Maryse, but she found them and redirected them towards a small house near one of the larger compounds.

Jace stepped through the door and found a bright, airy home. Large windows, lots of comfortable furniture and Jace could spy a large kitchen in the back. As the guards took his bags and carried them through the house, Jace turned to look at Maryse.

“Wait, is this all for me?” he asked.

“For the time being,” Maryse replied with a smile. “If all the tests come back the way I think they will, you’ll be moved into some much grander quarters.”

“Grander than this,” Jace said, spinning in a slow circle.

“I went ahead and had someone bring some dinner for you,” Maryse said. “You’ve had an eventful day. But the cupboards are stocked, as is the fridge.”

“Oh, um, thank you,” Jace said.

“I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to be here with you through all this,” Maryse said. “You’re family, no matter what your last name is.”

Jace turned and gave Maryse a hug. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome, Jace,” Maryse replied. “I’ll be back tomorrow morning to get you for the batch of tests. But take tonight and try to relax.”

Jace nodded, waiting until Maryse had left to really explore his new living arrangements. Very large kitchen with a delicious looking meal sitting on the counter, cozy looking living room which led to a bedroom with a huge bed (seriously, huge) and a bathroom with … 

“A bathtub,” Jace whispered to himself. Back at the Institute, everyone showered - it was quicker and more efficient. The tub before him was huge, plenty big enough for him to soak comfortably.

But first, dinner. Jace’s stomach growled loudly and he shrugged his coat off, dropping it on the bed next to the rest of his stuff as he padded back to the kitchen. He dropped into one of the chairs at the counter and smiled when he saw the meal - Maryse had convinced someone to make his favorites. He took his time, savoring and enjoying every bite.

When he was done, he carefully washed his dishes and set them on the rack to dry before venturing back to the bedroom and the bathroom. And the bathtub.

He spent a few minutes putting clothes away in the bedroom before going back into the bathroom and staring at the tub for a few minutes. Around the tub were a bunch of bottles which were labeled, thankfully, so Jace would know what everything was. He started the water and got it nice and hot, letting the tub fill. He added some sandalwood oil, sniffing it first, and turned off the water before it got too high.

He felt a bit unsure as he got undressed and hesitantly stepped into the tub; the water was nice and hot against his skin as he sat down, but he jumped a bit when he started to float. He hadn’t realized the tub was so deep, but took advantage of it, letting the water buoy him. He closed his eyes and just floated, not willing to move until the water started to cool.

He quickly washed his hair and body and drained the tub, stepping out and grabbing one of the indecently soft towels.

“Man, I could get used to this,” Jace muttered to himself as he dried himself off. Someone had left a plush robe hanging on the back door, so Jace dropped the towel by the tub and slipped the robe on, rubbing his arms through the plush fabric.

Jace made one more pass through the house, trying to memorize every little thing about the place. He had this fear that it was all a dream, that it was all going to get taken away from him. He wanted to remember every moment. As he walked through the house, he turned the lights off, double checking doors and windows to make sure everything was locked and secure before heading back to the bedroom.

Jace hung the robe up and tugged underwear and sleep pants on before turning off the lights and crawling into bed. Jace rolled onto his left side, then his right, then his stomach … he just couldn’t get comfortable on the bed! It had looked so comfortable, so inviting but no matter how Jace laid on it, it felt like he was sleeping on stones.

Eventually, Jace grabbed a pillow and a blanket and padded through the house to the couch. It took him a few minutes to get situated, but once he was, he fell asleep almost instantly. The couch was way more comfortable than the bed.

He slept so deep, he didn’t wake until the next morning when Maryse gently shook him awake.

“Something wrong with the bed?” Maryse asked.

Jace frowned, sat up and ran a hand through his hair, wincing as his fingers snagged a tangle; that would teach him to go to bed with wet hair.

“Couldn’t get comfortable,” Jace mumbled. “Felt like I was sleeping on a bunch of pebbles.”

“I see,” Maryse said. “Well, I brought coffee and some croissants for breakfast. Why don’t you go get dressed and grab your brush and we’ll see what we can do about that rat’s nest.” 

Jace yawned and nodded as he stood, scratching his stomach as he went to his room to get changed. He tugged on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and slipped socks and shoes on before grabbing his brush and going back to the living room.

Maryse passed him a mug of coffee and a croissant and motioned for him to sit. Jace dropped down in one of the chairs and closed his eyes as he sipped his coffee. A few moments later he felt Maryse trying to untangle and brush his hair.

“I don’t understand this hairstyle at all,” Maryse muttered as she worked.

“It’s cool,” Jace replied, sipping his coffee and eating his croissant.

“Mmmhmm,” Maryse hummed. “So says you.”

“And Alec, and Izzy,” Jace added, grinning when Maryse whapped him softly on the shoulder with his brush.

“Uh-huh,” Maryse said. “Come on, we need to get going. Everyone’s anxious to get the tests going.”

Jace downed the rest of the coffee and shoved the rest of the croissant in his mouth. “Can’t you just -” he chewed and swallowed “- take some blood and run a test?”

Maryse winced and shook her head. “Unfortunately no, there are some very ancient tests that are required to be performed per the Dangora oral histories,” she said. “So, we’d best get going.”

“Lead on,” Jace said. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back off his face - without product it fell everywhere, but he wanted to get the tests over with, so he hurried after Maryse and the two of them went back to the compound they’d be at the day before.

They went to a different room - grander, more lights (thankfully). Jace glanced around at the large group of people waiting for them.

“Sorry we’re late,” Maryse said. “Jace didn’t sleep well.”

“Was something wrong?” someone asked.

“Um, I’m sure it’s nothing,” Jace said. He caught Maryse staring at him, motioning for him to continue. “But, the bed was horrible, sorry. Felt like I was sleeping on pebbles. I had to go sleep on the couch, so I only got a couple of hours of sleep.”

“Ah, we will check into that,” one of the other attendees said. “I am Constance Kennedy and these are my associates. We’re here to do some tests to confirm your link to the Dangora line.”

“Right,” Jace said. “Um, should I sit for these tests or do I need to stand?”

Maryse smiled and led Jace over to an empty chair in the corner of the room. “Go ahead and take a seat,” she said.

Jace eyed the chair warily, but carefully sat down - it looked like if he sat wrong in it, it would break. “If I break the chair, I’m sorry,” he said. “So, what tests?”

Constance recovered first, after a moment watching Jace. “Of course,” she said. “My associate, Theron, will draw some blood to confirm what is clearly becoming evident.”

“Okay,” Jace said, a little confused, as he offered his arm to the man who approached. A quick prick and a couple of minutes later, Theron had a vial of blood and he quickly rushed from the room. 

“All right, while we’re waiting for that,” Maryse said. “I thought you might want to see some items from the Dangora line.” She passed Jace a heavy tome with a dark leather cover and gold latches keeping the book closed.

“What is this?” Jace asked, running a hand over the book and jumping a bit when the latches came undone. He cautiously opened the book and ran a hand over the first page, which was a drawing of a young man. “He looks like me,” he whispered.

“Jace,” Maryse said. “The blood Theron took to test was just for scientific confirmation. You’ve just passed every other test to prove direct descendancy to the Dangora line.”

“What tests?” Jace asked. “Someone better tell me what the hell is going on here!”

“You are Jonathan Christopher Dangora,” Constance said. “You are the Last Princess of Idris.”

“What tests?!” Jace said. “All I did was sit down and open a book!”

“The first test was the bees, obviously,” Maryse said before Constance could speak. “The second test was your bed.”

“What about my bed?” Jace asked.

“We had someone put a pea under your mattress,” Constance said.

“A pea.” Jace blinked a couple of times and glanced around the room. “Wait, is that why I slept like crap last night? A pea?”

Constance nodded.

“Wait, I remember reading something,” Jace said. “The Princess and the Pea? You took a test from the Princess and the Pea?!”

“They actually took it from us,” Constance said.

“The third test,” Maryse continued, “was the chair. Hundreds of years ago, when the Dangora line was strong, the matriarch had this chair charmed by a warlock. She wanted to keep people from trying to claim lineage to the line and had the chair charmed so only someone with direct lineage to the Dangora line could sit in it.”

“Can I get up from the chair? I feel like if I move wrong, I’ll break it,” Jace said.

Maryse nodded and motioned for him to sit in one of the easy chairs near the fireplace.

“The fourth test was the book,” Maryse said as Jace sat back down. “It was again charmed. Only someone with direct lineage to the Dangora line could open it.”

Jace sat quietly, trying to digest everything. “So that’s it, then,” he whispered.

Maryse nodded. “The blood test is just the final piece of confirmation,” she said “You wouldn’t have been able to sit in that chair or open that book if you weren’t Dangora.”

Jace glanced around at everyone, eyes widening as they all basically bowed to him. “Shit,” he whispered. “I’m not ready for this.”

“Remember what I said,” Maryse said. “You’re not going to be alone in this. I’ll bring Alec and Izzy here as often as possible.”

Jace swallowed and nodded. “So, what happens now?” he asked.

“Well first, you’re going to move,” Maryse said. “The last Dangora had a large home that is now yours, so you’ll live there. We’ll have someone come and go over all the holdings with you, as there’s quite a bit of money and property that has been kept in trust.”

“Waiting for the Last Princess?” Jace said, trying to joke.

“Exactly,” Maryse replied. “This is a big deal, Jace.”

“I’m getting that,” Jace said softly. “How soon is everyone going to know?”

“We’re going to try to keep it as quiet as possible,” Maryse said. “Certain people will need to be told immediately, but we’ll try to keep it as quiet as we can until we’re ready to make a global announcement. Because once we do that, everyone is going to want to meet you.”

“Fantastic,” Jace whispered. “I get some time, right? To process this?”

“I’ll try to make sure you have enough time as possible, but I can’t make promises,” Maryse replied. “Why don’t you go take a walk, try to start to process this as they prepare your new residence.”

Jace ran a hand through his hair and nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “A walk might be nice.”

“Someone will come find you when it’s ready,” Maryse said.

Jace nodded again and stood, stretching a bit. He started to make his way through the room, shock evident on his face as everyone in the room stepped aside to let him pass. He didn’t think he’d get used to that.

He reached the outside and took a deep breath, letting the sun soak into his skin.

He was in way over his head.

* * * 

“Wait, how do I get there again?” 

Jace stood in the hallway just outside the door of the master suite in his new house and desperately tried to remember the way to the library. He’d been living in his new house for three days and still got lost. He’d also encountered yet another test (number six if someone was keeping count like Jace was) the day he’d gotten his new residence - the door to the master suite only opened at his touch.

“Down to the second floor, turn left and cross over to the east wing, take that flight of stairs down to the first floor, turn right, take the first hallway on your left and it’s the first door on your left,” one of Jace’s servants (servants!) replied with a curtsy. “Highness.”

“Thanks,” Jace said, giving the servant a small smile before following the directions he was given. It took him a good ten minutes to get to the library and when he got there, he found Maryse and a bunch of stuffy looking old men waiting here.

“The results from the blood test came back,” Marye said.

“Dangora?” Jace asked, sighing when Maryse nodded. “All right.”

“Now, these gentlemen have already gone over your holdings with you,” Maryse said. “Now that everything is confirmed, we must really get down to business. There is a lot to accomplish and such a short time. They want to debut you in about a month.”

“Debut?” Jace said, making a face. “Makes me sound like I’m some new piece of Shadowhunter technology.”

“Sorry,” Maryse said. “Their words, not mine. But, there are certain expectations; how to behave, how to dress.”

Jace looked down at his boots, worn jeans and plain t-shirt. “What, this is what I always wear,” he said.

“We’ll deal with it later,” Maryse said, patting Jace on the shoulder. “For now, the Clave would like you to learn about your family, as well as get a crash course of sorts in how someone of your station should behave.”

“Think of it as finishing school, Highness,” one of the men said. They either called him Highness or Princess; Jace kept hoping the Princess moniker wouldn’t stick, but he was fast losing hope.

“Finishing school,” Jace said.

“We’ve prepared a sort of syllabus for you, Highness,” one of the men said, passing Jace a sheaf of papers.

Jace skimmed through the sheaf of papers and frowned. History lessons, comportment, carriage, diction, table etiquette, dance lessons … 

“You want to change everything about me,” Jace said. “How I walk, how I stand, how I eat, how I talk?”

“No Highness, merely help you discover your true self.”

Jace turned and glared at the old men around him. He felt Maryse’s hand on his shoulder and flinched.

“Jace,” Maryse said softly. “I know this is hard. Don’t think of it as changing who you are. Think of it as learning new skills for a new mission. When you’re alone or with your friends, you leave the mask behind and are Jace. When you are before the Clave utilizing your new station, then you’ll be Jonathan Christopher Dangora.”

Jace sighed and nodded. “Learning new skills for a new mission,” he agreed. “To be used when needed.”

“Exactly,” Maryse said, giving Jace’s shoulder a squeeze. “It’s going to be okay, Jace.”

Jace. Hearing his name, the one he’d been called for as long as he could remember, helped ground him. Keep everything from getting to be too much. 

“All right,” Jace said softly. “I’m ready to learn some new skills.”

And he did.

He learned the entire history of the Dangora line to the point where he cold recite his lineage forwards and backwards with no problem.

He learned the proper way one should stand. Back straight, shoulders back, head up just a little, chin forward. It felt silly and Jace thought he looked like an idiot doing it, but everyone else seemed pleased.

A princess (Jace hated that he would be stuck with the moniker Princess) didn’t run, yet didn’t saunter. Jace wasn’t supposed to stomp. He had to walk like he knew exactly where he was going, even if he didn’t. There had been a lot of yelling of the word ‘glide’ and Jace had wished he cold strike that word from the dictionary. 

The table setting had been so complicated, Jace couldn’t count the number of times he’d wanted to just swipe it all off the table. Bread plate, service plate, separate glasses for water, white wine and red wine. Then there were all the forks and the spoons. Napkin always in the lap, set the fork down between bites. Don’t chew with your mouth open, make sure you swallow before speaking.

Dance lessons tested Jace’s patience. They brought in both a man and a woman to teach him how to dance. The woman helped teach him how to lead and the man helped teach him how to follow. The waltz, Viennese waltz, the tango … Jace had thought training for missions had been hard. Learning the multitude of dances they’d forced him to learn had left him with muscles he hadn’t known he’d had sore beyond belief; Jace spent many a night soaking in his bathtub, easing said sore muscles.

Jace made a conscious effort to not let everything he was learning change who he really was deep down. He was adding new skills to his repertoire, but he wasn’t going to change who he was. He was Jace Wayland, kick ass Shadowhunter. Jonathan Christopher Dangora was a mask to wear, a character to play when necessary.

Maybe he could even use his new station to change some things for the better.

* * * 

Things had started to move faster. Apparently rumors were spreading, questions were being asked as to where Jace had gone, what was happening, and suddenly everyone who had been assisting Jace began ramping up their lessons.

Jace was surrounded by people from the moment he woke to the moment he went back to bed, the lessons continued, intensified. 

On one morning, very close to when everyone wanted to ‘debut’ him, Jace found himself in the library with a group of older men walking in a slow circle around him.

“Perhaps we could dye -”

“No,” Jace said.

“Perhaps we could cut -”

“No, you’re not cutting or dyeing my hair,” Jace said.

“Gentlemen, you have to work with what you have.”

Jace turned to see Magnus saunter into the library, followed by Alec and Izzy. He brushed past the men and Magnus and gave his brother and sister a hug. “Alec, Izzy,” he said. “It’s so good to see you two.” He glanced over at Magnus and gave him a cordial nod.

“Everyone’s asking about you at the Institute,” Izzy said.

“We’re keeping quiet, but the rumor mill is running,” Alec said.

“I expect an announcement in a couple of days,” Jace replied. “And not that I don’t love seeing you both, but what are you all doing here?”

“That is my doing,” Maryse said from the doorway. “I called Magnus here to assist with the last bit and of course I can’t invite Magnus without inviting Alec, and of course Izzy had to know where Alec was going.”

“So we’re all here to help with the final unveiling!” Izzy said, causing Jace to groan.

“The final unveiling,” Jace said.

“You’ve learned everything you’ve needed to learn, but there is one thing left,” Maryse said. “Your appearance.”

“It’s makeover time!” Izzy squealed, clapping happily.

“Fuck,” Jace whispered.

“Now, give me some time to gather the people I need,” Magnus said. “I believe I can have everything and everyone here by tomorrow morning. Alexander is lucky that he’s beautiful enough to overcome his tragic lack of fashion sense. You, Jace Wayland, are not so lucky.”

“I think I’m supposed to be offended,” Jace muttered. “And apparently it’s Jonathan Christopher Dangora.”

Magnus froze, but recovered quickly. “Dangora,” he said. “So the legend of the Last Princess is true.”

“Apparently,” Jace replied.

“Well, we’ll make a princess of you yet!” Magnus said.

Jace groaned and rubbed his face. “I’m screwed,” he muttered.

“Come on, give us a tour of this place while Magnus gets whatever he needs together, huh?” Izzy said. “It looks huge from the outside.”

“Even bigger on the inside,” Jace replied. “I kept getting lost for the first week. Three stories, so many hallways and rooms.”

“I’m assuming there are some guest rooms amidst all the rooms?” Alec said. “We’re staying here until the announcement.”

Jace felt himself relax and gave Alec and Izzy a smile. “That is the best news I’ve heard since this whole mess started,” he said. “I’ve been going stir-crazy, everyone telling me what to do, how walk, talk, eat. I just need a break from all of it.”

“Well, at least for today, you can just be Jace,” Alec said. 

And didn’t that just sound perfect to Jace? To just be himself? He smiled and showed Alec and Izzy through the mansion, feeling like himself for the first time in a long time.

* * * 

“Aldertree’s been an bear since you left,” Izzy said as they walked through Jace’s new home.

“Pestering everyone to try to get information about where you went,” Alec added.

“Well, he’ll find out soon enough,” Jace replied as they all stepped into the library. Jace stopped just inside the door and frowned. The whole room had been transformed with a styling station complete with wash sink, another station that looked foreign to Jace, clothing racks and a set of three mirrors that were covered with black cloth. Magnus stood in the center of the room, surrounded by what looked like a small army.

“Welcome,” Magnus said. “We are gathered here today to turn Jace into a princess.”

“Can we not use that word?” Jace asked. “I’m uncomfortable as it is without throwing that word around.”

“Whatever, we’re here to give Jace a makeover,” Izzy said. “Can I help with the fashion?”

“But of course,” Magnus said. “You have impeccable taste.”

Izzy bounced excitedly and clapped. “Perfect!” she said. “I have some ideas.”

“Of course you do,” Magnus replied.

“Do I get any say in what’s happening to me today?” Jace asked.

“Depends,” Magnus said. “I thought we’d start off with getting your measurements so we can confirm your sizes and start pulling some clothes.”

“And what is your role in all this?” Jace asked Alec.

“Stand around and laugh at your misery,” Alec said with a grin.

“Wonderful,” Jace muttered.

“Come this way and strip down to your underwear,” Magnus said. “And this lovely assistant is going to take your measurements while I talk to everyone else.”

Jace sighed and made his way over to where the racks of clothes were, Izzy practically skipping behind him. Jace stripped down and stood on the little platform, letting the woman take his measurements. All of his measurements. Some that Jace didn’t think were necessary.

“Do you really need all these?” Jace asked.

“Don’t you want your clothes to fit you properly?” Izzy asked as she perused the racks of clothes. “Then all the measurements are necessary.”

“Fine,” Jace muttered. When she was done taking measurements, she passed him a pair of shorts and a robe. “Where are my clothes?”

“Don’t worry, they’re not being thrown away,” Izzy called. “They’re being set aside so you can take them to your room later. What you put on at the end of the day will not be those clothes.”

“Fantastic,” Jace said as he tugged on the shorts and slipped the robe on.

“Ready Jace?” Magnus called. “We’re ready for you over here.”

“I feel like I should be scared,” Jace said as he padded across the room.

“We have a lot planned,” Magnus said, patting the seat of the salon chair. “We need to address your hair, your nails, and your skin.”

“Why have you never attempted to subject Alec to this?” Jace asked as he dropped into the chair.

“He tried and I threatened to withhold sex from him,” Alec called. “So he stopped.”

“Way too much information,” Jace called back. He flinched when someone wrapped a cape around him, snapping it snugly around his neck.

“Relax,” Magnus said. “Dylan is going to take good care of you.”

“Promise you won’t color it?” Jace asked, suddenly feeling insecure. “Or like, drastically change it?”

“Relax.” A tall, lithe man with bright purple hair stepped in front of Jace. “You’ll still be you when it’s all done.”

Jace swallowed and nodded. “Sure,” he muttered. “Still be me.”

“Promise,” Dylan said. “Maybe just a little more polished.”

Jace sighed and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to be unrecognizable when everything was done. He still wanted to be himself. He couldn’t resist humming a bit as he felt first fingers, and then a brush, in his hair. He was always a sucker for getting his hair brushed. 

“Maybe just a little hedonistic?” Dylan teased. “That’s okay.”

Jace blushed a bit at Dylan’s words. He really wished there had been a mirror in front of him as Dylan worked, because all he could do was guess based on what Dylan was doing. He could feel Dylan pinning the top of his hair up and expected to hear the clippers, but instead felt comb and scissors across the back and sides of his head. The feel of Dylan gently blowing stray hairs off the back of his neck made him shiver.

“Not as short as I thought it was going to be,” Izzy said, running a fingernail up the back of Jace’s head.

“No, I have very specific instructions,” Dylan said. “His hair’s a little dry, which we’re going to fix that with a hair mask. But first, we’re going to take care of a few other things before we finish your hair.”

“Like what?” Jace asked.

“Your nails,” Magnus called. “You have horrible nails and calluses on your hands.”

“I earned these calluses,” Jace replied. “Got them by doing hard work and fighting.”

“Of course you did,” a girl said as she took a seat next to Jace. “I’m Daisy, here to fix your nails.”

“Someone’s chronicling this, right?” Alec asked. “So we can all laugh about it later?”

“I’m all over it,” Izzy said.

Jace sighed and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the very loud clicking coming from Izzy’s phone as she snapped pictures. He could feel Daisy trimming, filing and buffing each nail, then proceeded to massage each of his hands. Jace couldn’t help but give a little soft sigh at the hand massages.

“See how nice it can be?” Daisy teased. “I’m all done.”

Jace blinked and glanced down at his hands. With Magnus in charge, he’d almost expected his fingernails to be black but instead found light buffed, slightly shiny nails. No color.

“Now, we’re going to consolidate the next two treatments,” Magnus said, stepping behind Jace and whisking the cape away. “Leave the robe here and go lay on the table over there. Jasmine and Tad will take care of you.”

Jace stood and stretched, padding over to the table and laying down on his back, nearly rolling off the table when he realized it was covered in foil. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Alec and Magnus wrapped in a hug and resisted the urge to sigh. As Alec and Magnus kissed sweetly, Jace closed his eyes. Any hope of him finding someone who would love him for himself was gone. He’d forever be the Princess of Idris now.

“I’m Jasmine, a facialist,” Jasmine said. “And Tad here is a master at seaweed wraps.”

“Wait, what?” Jace said.

“This I can’t wait to see!” Izzy called. 

“Relax,” Jasmine said. “We know what we’re going and it’s going to be fine.”

“Roll onto your stomach,” Tad said. “We need to start with your back first.”

Jace sighed and rolled onto his stomach, again trying to drown out the sounds of Izzy snapping pictures. He felt Tad painting something on the backs of his legs, arms and back. He finally rolled back onto his back and sighed again as he felt Tad painting the same stuff on his legs, arms, chest shoulders and neck. As Tad worked, Jasmine started to work, first wiping his face clean and then covering his face in some thick sort of … something.

“Okay,” Jasmine said as she finished. “Tad’s going to wrap you up and then you’re going to lay there for a bit while everything works.”

“Wait, I can’t move?” Jace asked, already feeling the stuff on his face hardening as well.

“Take a nap, Jace!” Magnus called. “And don’t frown, you’ll get lines! Shadowhunters are not immune to crowsfeet!”

Tad wrapped the foil around him and Jasmine put cucumber on his eyes and then left him to sit. Jace couldn’t move his body and the stuff on his face had hardened to the point where he couldn’t move his face either. He closed his eyes and tried to pretend that nothing was happening. That he wasn’t being turned into someone he wasn’t.

He drifted and lost track of time, only coming back to himself when he felt Jasmine remove the cucumber and gently cleanse the mask from his face. He’d wanted to jump off the table when Tad unwrapped the foil from around him, but only barely managed to slowly climb off the table and pad across the room to where a temporary shower had been installed so he could rinse off. When he was all rinsed off, he tugged his underwear and shorts back on and made his way back across the room to where Magnus was, Dylan, Izzy and Alec all standing nearby.

“Almost done, Jace,” Magnus said.

Jace sighed and sat down, blinking as Dylan wrapped the cape around him again, snapping it snugly around his neck.

“Magnus is right,” Dylan said. “We’re just going to do the mask now, and then we’ll wash, trim and style and then you can get dressed and we’re done!”

“What’s in the mask?” Izzy asked.

“Some olive oil, honey and yogurt,” Dylan said. 

“Wait, you’re putting what in my hair?” Jace asked.

“Some olive oil, honey and yogurt, to fix your dry hair. Comes with not taking proper care of your hair,” Dylan said, spritzing Jace’s hair with water, before coating his hair in the thick mixture. “Now, this is going to sit for twenty minutes.”

“I know you hate this,” Izzy said, moving to sit down next to Jace. “But I swear, I won’t let you get lost in all this, okay? You’re still you.”

“Izzy, what if … what if I disappear?” Jace whispered. “I mean, they’re making me change how I stand, how I walk, how I talk, how I look … “

“Not going to happen,” Alec said, taking a seat on Jace’s other side. “You know we won’t let it happen. You’re Jace, my parabatai and I won’t let you disappear.”

Jace swallowed and nodded. “Thanks,” he said. 

“Whatever happens with all this,” Alec said. “We’ll keep you grounded.”

Jace nodded again. “Holding you two to that,” he said.

“Wouldn’t expect anything less,” Izzy said.

After a few more minutes of chatter, both Alec and Izzy working to lighten the mood a bit, Dylan came to lead Jace over to the sink to wash the mask out of his hair. The water was nice and hot and Dylan’s fingers were fucking amazing and Jace felt his toes curl as Dylan massaged the shampoo into his scalp, every once and awhile scratching a bit. The shampoo was rinsed out and Jace expected to sit back up, but then Dylan’s fingers were back in his hair.

“Conditioner,” Dylan murmured. “Take another few minutes and enjoy it.”

Jace sighed softly, sinking into the chair and giving in to the feel of Dylan’s fingers in his hair. He almost whined when Dylan rinsed the conditioner from his hair and helped him sit up, gently towelling his hair dry before escorting him back to the styling chair.

“You look like you hated that,” Alec teased.

“Shut up,” Jace said as he sat back down.

“It’s a religious experience,” Izzy called from where she was standing by the racks of clothes. “Trust me.”

Jace just sighed and again wished for a mirror so he could see what was happening. He could feel Dylan gently combing through his hair, comb and snip, comb and snip. Jace tried to catch a glimpse of how much hair was being cut, but he couldn’t see and knew better than to move his head to try to see. He released the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding when he saw Dylan set the scissors down. He tried to remain still as Dylan worked first with product, the blow dryer and some sort of round brush, then with a flat iron and then a final spritz of hairspray.

“Disney prince material,” Dylan said, fanning himself for a moment before whisking the cape off Jace so he could stand up.

“Save the swooning for after Jace gets dressed,” Magnus said. “Jace, while you’ve been otherwise occupied, Izzy and I went through the racks and picked you out something spectacular to wear.”

“Something comfortable, I hope,” Jace said as he padded across the room to the clothes.

“Something fashionable,” Izzy said. “You’re going to look great.”

Jace sighed and stepped behind the screens that had been set up for him. He tugged his shorts off and started to get dressed; silky socks, black button up, dark gray tailored trousers, a matching coat and black shiny shoes that pinched his toes a little. 

“Jace? You okay back there?” Izzy called.

“Yeah.” Jace stepped out from behind the screens, finding everyone staring at him.

“One thing before you see yourself.” Magnus approached him and undid the top three buttons of Jace’s shirt. “You’re young and hip, not old and stuffy.”

“So?” Jace asked.

“Total Disney prince,” Dylan said.

“You’re no Alexander, but it’s a vast improvement, Princess,” Magnus said, giving Jace a teasing wink.

Jace sighed and resisted the urge to wipe his hands on his pants as he moved the stand in front of the mirrors. When Izzy pulled the curtains off the mirrors with a gleeful ‘Voila!’, Jace stood in shock for a moment as he stared at his reflection. His hair was swept off his face in a some sort of pompadour and his skin looked kind of dewy and … he didn’t look like himself at all.

Maryse appeared next to Jace and smiled at him in the reflection. “You look very dashing, Jace,” she said. “And still very much like yourself.”

Jace gave Maryse a timid smile in the mirror. “Yeah?”

Maryse smiled and nodded. “Although, Magnus, we’d like something a little more upscale for the announcement and the galas that will come up,” she said.

“Understood. I just didn’t want to shock the Princess,” Magnus called from his spot next to Alec.

Jace caught Magnus’ gaze in the mirror and glared, but ended up smiling when Magnus gave him a wink. It seemed counterintuitive, but having Magnus call him Princess all the time in such a teasing way seemed to help keep Jace grounded just as much as having Alec and Izzy there with him. 

“Now that we have his measurements, we can get a whole wardrobe,” Magnus said.

“Wonderful,” Maryse said. “Jace, they’re going to do the announcement tomorrow.”

“Oh,” Jace said. “Before that happens, I need to tell Clary. She still thinks we’re siblings.”

“You never told her?” Alec said.

“Never got a chance,” Jace said.

“Well, now’s the time,” Izzy said. “Before an announcement goes out and she finds out with everyone else.”

“She deserves better than that,” Jace said with a nod.

“I had planned to make the announcement at the New York Institute,” Maryse said. “You’ll get ready here and then we’ll portal there as inconspicuously as possible and do a broadcast to all the Institutes.”

“As wonderful as that all sounds,” Magnus said. “Today has been quite rough. Alexander, would you care to go get a drink? I’m sure this mansion has a fantastic bar somewhere.”

“Second floor,” Jace called. “Somewhere.”

“Come along, Alexander, it will be an adventure,” Magnus said.

Alec moved over to give Jace a hug. “You’re still Jace,” he whispered in Jace’s ear before moving to Magnus’ side.

“Jace, we’ll discuss a skin care regime later!” Magnus called as he and Alexander left in search of a drink.

“Fun,” Jace muttered. He was about to seek out something to eat when Dylan approached him.

“You know, if you want some lessons on how to do your hair, I can help,” Dylan said. “Or, I could just do it for you tomorrow.” He trailed his fingers up Jace’s arm, batting his eyelashes.

“I think we’ve got it handled,” Izzy said, stepping next to Jace. “But thanks.”

“I could have handled that,” Jace told Izzy as Dylan flounced off.

“Mmmhmm,” Izzy said. “You’re lonely and he was eager.”

“On that note,” Maryse interrupted. “You two have a lovely evening, I have a lot to prepare for. Jace, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jace nodded and watched Maryse leave before turning to Izzy. “I could have handled that,” he repeated.

“You’re emotionally compromised,” Izzy said. “He’s not what you need right now.”

“I’m constantly emotionally compromised, Iz,” Jace replied. “And what exactly do you think I need?”

“Some comfort food, hot chocolate and a pillow fort,” Izzy said with a firm nod.

Jace thought about it for a few minutes. “I can wear sweats, right? These shoes kind of pinch,” he said.

Izzy laughed and nodded, linking her arm through Jace’s. “You can definitely wear sweats,” she said as she and Jace headed to the kitchen in search of comfort food and hot chocolate.

* * * 

The next morning, Jace woke to persistent knocking on his bedroom door.

“Highness!” a voice called through the door. “Highness! You must get up! We can’t open the door!”

Jace groaned and rolled out of bed, padding sleepily across the room and tugging the door open, letting two servants, Maryse and Izzy in. One servant went to open the curtains, letting early morning light in while the other servant set out breakfast for three.

“Ugh,” Jace said rubbing his face. “Why so early?”

“You need to get ready,” Maryse said. “You were the one who wanted to talk to Clary first, which means getting ready down and getting to the New York Institute early.”

“But first, breakfast,” Izzy said. “Don’t worry, I didn’t make it.”

“Small blessings,” Jace said as he sat down at the little breakfast nook near the window.

Izzy retaliated by throwing a grape at him.

“Children,” Maryse said. “Let’s not fight with food, shall we?”

“Well, can’t fight with our fists because then I might give the Princess a black eye,” Izzy teased.

“Whatever, I can take you,” Jace replied as he sipped his coffee.

“Prove it,” Izzy said.

“Children!” Maryse said. “Let’s enjoy breakfast and then Jace needs to start getting ready.” She pointed over to the garment bag she’d left on the couch in the sitting area of Jace’s bedroom. “It’s a little fancier than what you had on yesterday, but not by too much.”

Jace nodded as he picked at his breakfast. He knew he had to eat, but his nerves were getting the better of him. He ate some of the oatmeal, nibbled on some toast and ate some of the fruit while he listened to Maryse and Izzy engage in some stiff, but cordial chatter. He knew things were a bit tense between the two of them and he hoped they worked things out.

“Eat a bit more, Jace,” Maryse urged. “You’ll need your strength today.”

Jace sighed and nodded, managing to finish the oatmeal and his coffee. “So, how is this announcement thing working?” he asked as he pushed his plate away and stood.

“We’re going to be in the New York Institute and we’ll have a camera there to broadcast the announcement to all the other locations,” Maryse said. “We’ve sent messages to the heads of all the Institutes that there will an announcement and gave them the times so they could coordinate to have everyone there to watch. We’re trying to keep it as vague as possible.”

“I sent Clary a text last night to let her know I needed to talk to her today,” Jace said as he moved to grab the garment bag off the back of the couch.

“Good,” Izzy said. “Leave that here and go shower - I’ll help you with your hair before you get dressed. Also, Magnus gave me some instructions for you to follow in the shower and when you get out.” Izzy went to her purse and pulled out two laminated sheets of paper. 

“Laminated?” Jace said.

“So they don’t get destroyed by the water,” Izzy said. “Everything’s in the shower and on the vanity for you.”

“Great.” Jace took the papers from Izzy and padded into the bathroom. He left the one labeled ‘after shower’ on the vanity and read the other one a couple of times before turning the water on in the shower and stepping under the spray, humming as the hot water hit his skin. Shampoo, conditioner, exfoliating facial wash, and exfoliating body wash (with a loofah).

He could hear murmurings from the sitting area of his bedroom as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist; he hoped Izzy and Maryse were having a meaningful conversation. He glanced at the ‘after shower’ list and frowned - he didn’t need to be told to clean out his ears. He looked at the bottles on the vanity, sighed, and went to work. Leave in conditioner, facial moisturizer, body moisturizer … his morning routine took much longer than normal under Magnus’ new regime.

Jace tugged his underwear on and called for Izzy.

“Don’t you look all dewy,” Izzy teased when she entered the bathroom, hanging the garment bag on the back of the door.

“Magnus’ new regime,” Jace muttered. “Care to help me with my hair? Since you wouldn’t let Dylan spend the night.”

Izzy sighed and pressed a kiss to Jace’s cheek before pulling a stool over for Jace to sit on. “You know I’m just looking out for you,” she said.

“I know,” Jace said as he sat down facing the mirror; he wanted to watch what Izzy did. He figured he’d be expected to wear it the way Dylan had styled it for him when he was playing the part of the Princess of Idris, otherwise he’d just wear it the way he normally did.

“After all the gossip dies down,” Izzy said as she worked, blow drying, flat ironing and styling Jace’s hair for him. “After people get used to the idea, then maybe I’ll let you make your own decisions about who you date.”

Jace just sighed and rolled his eyes. “I’ll be alone forever,” he muttered.

“No you won’t,” Izzy said as she spritzed Jace’s hair with hairspray. “You’ll find someone, I promise.” She stepped back and admired her work.

“Thanks, Iz,” Jace said as he stood. 

“I’ll be out in the bedroom if you need help with the tie,” Izzy said, kissing Jace’s cheek before leaving him alone in the bathroom.

Jace approached the garment bag on the back of the door with just a little bit of trepidation. He lowered the zipper slowly and frowned when he caught sight of midnight purple fabric. He finished unzipping the garment bag, stared at the three piece midnight purple suit complete with tie embroidered with runes in gold thread and pocket square, sighed and got dressed.

Once Jace finished getting dressed, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed again. The person staring back at him did not look like Jace Wayland. Jonathan Christopher Dangora stared back at him.

“I’m still me,” Jace whispered to himself. “I’m Jace. I’m still me.” He closed his eyes, took a couple of deep breaths and stepped into the bedroom where Izzy and Maryse were chatting quietly.

“Jace,” Maryse said with a fond smile. “You look so handsome.”

“Totally a Disney prince,” Izzy added with a wink.

Jace gave them a tiny smile. “I think I’m ready,” he said.

“Alec’s already at the Institute waiting for us,” Maryse said. “And Magnus has created a portal for us that will take us right to your room there. That way, we can try to keep you anonymous for a bit longer while you talk to Clary.”

“Let’s get going, then,” Jace said, leading the way out of his bedroom and down the hall, Izzy and Maryse behind him. Jace didn’t get lost anymore and quickly led the way down the stairs to the ground floor, finding two Shadowhunters standing on either side of a glowing portal.

“This will close behind you, so no worry about someone coming here while you’re gone,” Maryse said. “The guards will come with us and guard your room up until the announcement.”

Jace nodded and let everyone else pass through the portal before stepping through, arriving in his room at the Institute.

“Purple, huh?” Alec said from the chair where he sat waiting for them.

“It’s very royal,” Maryse said, motioning for the guards to go stand outside Jace’s room.

“So, is Clary here already?” Jace asked.

“Yeah, I’ve already seen her,” Alec said. “Told her I’d find her when you showed up.”

“I’ll go with you,” Izzy said. “See if I can catch any of the gossip about what people think the announcement is.”

“I should make sure everything is going smoothly for the announcement and gather a few things,” Maryse said.

“I’ll find Clary and send her your way,” Alec said as he passed by Jace, patting him on the shoulder.

When he was all alone, Jace took a few moments to try to compose himself. Everything was about to change; the entire Clave was going to know who he was and Jace wasn’t entirely sure he was ready for that.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Clary stepped hesitantly inside.

“Jace?” Clary said. “What … woah, you look different.”

Jace resisted the urge to run a hand through his hair or wipe his hands on his pants. “Yeah,” he said. “Part of why I wanted to talk to you. Um, the announcement today is about me. Valentine told me, that night here at the Institute, that we’re not brother and sister.”

“We’re not?” Clary asked.

Jace shook his head. “So I started to try to research, but some people in Idris discovered my lineage,” he said. “Remember that day about a month ago when I went with Maryse to Idris? That was the day when everything started happening.”

“Everything what?” Clary asked.

“You probably never heard it,” Jace said. “But there’s a legend about the Last Princess of Idris, whose lineage can be traced back to some of the first Shadowhunters.”

“You’re right, I’ve never heard of it,” Clary said.

“Well, the legend is apparently true and it’s me.” At Clary’s slightly confused look, Jace continued. “I’m the last in my line, the Dangora line, one of the oldest lines of Shadowhunters.”

“So, you’re this Last Princess?” Clary said. “Explains the purple.”

Jace shrugged. “Wasn’t my choice,” he said. “A lot of this wasn’t.”

“So, found out you’re not who you thought you were,” Clary said. “Been there.”

Jace blinked. So she had; different, but similar circumstances. “I wanted to tell you, because after today things are going to be crazy,” he said, giving Clary a small smile.

“I’m glad you told me now,” Clary said. “And you look very nice. Not at all like yourself, but very nice.”

Before Jace could reply, there was a knock on the door and Maryse came in followed by Alec and Izzy, all of them holding a few velvet boxes each.

“Clary, if we could have some time with Jace,” Maryse said. “We’re very close to the announcement and have a few things to take care of.”

“Of course,” Clary said, turning and giving Jace a careful, if quick, hug. “I’ll be around if you need to talk.”

“Thanks,” Jace whispered.

Once Clary was gone, Maryse turned to Jace with a small smile. “So, rumors started going around that we had discovered the Last Princess of Idris,” she said. “And we were contacted by a few jewelers who wanted to make something for you.”

“Hence all the boxes,” Izzy said.

“They wanted you to have something special to wear today,” Maryse said as the boxes were laid out on Jace’s bed.

Jace approached the bed hesitantly and slowly opened the first box.

“Pretty!” Izzy said as she lifted very ornate, very gaudy, diadem.

“It’s definitely made for a princess,” Jace muttered as he moved onto the next box.

“I didn’t speak to any of the jewelers,” Maryse said with a sigh. “I believe Constance did, and apparently she didn’t feel the need to inform them that you were, in fact, male.”

Jace opened box after box, finding ornate circlets and diadems definitely fit for a princess. He had started to lose hope until he opened a box and found a simple gold circlet that didn’t scream ‘princess’.

“Elegant,” Maryse said with an approving nod.

“And it won’t smoosh that awesome coif you’ve got going,” Alec said with a wink.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jace muttered as he lifted the circlet out of the box.

“Here, let me,” Izzy said, taking the circlet from him and helping his put it on. “So dashing, Jace.”

“I feel silly,” Jace said. “No comment, Alec.”

“What? I wasn’t going to say anything,” Alec said from his spot near the door. The look on his face, however, said otherwise.

“Uh-huh,” Jace said.

There was another knock on the door and one of the guards poked his head in. “It’s time,” he said.

“All right,” Maryse said. “Alec and Isabelle, go join the other Shadowhunters. Jace and I will be along shortly.”

Alec and Izzy both gave Jace a quick hug before heading out to where the other Shadowhunters were gathered.

“I can’t do this,” Jace whispered, suddenly nauseous and panic stricken.

“Jace,” Maryse said gently. “Jace, you can do this. I know you can.”

“I can’t be who they want me to be,” Jace said. “I can’t be Jonathan Christopher Dangora …”

“You can,” Maryse said. “This is who you are. You’re the last of the Dangora line, but you are also Jace, the man I helped raise. I know that you can do this.”

Jace took a few deep breaths to calm himself. “Okay,” he whispered. “Okay, let’s go.”

Maryse smiled and gave Jace a hug. “Remember, you’re not alone in this,” she murmured.

“I’ll remember,” Jace said as Maryse stepped back and opened the door for him.

The walk through the Institute was strange; Jace had a guard in front of him and one behind him and the hallways were eerily silent, everyone already gathered in the chapel to wait for the announcement.

Jace and Maryse entered through the back of the chapel, behind the small stage that had been erected. 

“You’ll stay here,” Maryse said. “And when the moment’s right, you’ll come on stage.”

“Got it,” Jace said. “And I’ll do my best not to throw up back here.”

“You’re going to be fine,” Maryse murmured, pressing a kiss to Jace’s cheek before stepping out onto the stage.

Jace listened in from his spot behind the stage - he still felt like he might throw up.

“Welcome Shadowhunters,” Maryse said. “As you are all aware, the Mortal Cup and Soul Sword have been located and are back in custody of the Clave. I come before you today for a different reason. I know that, like me, many have heard the legend about the Last Princess of Idris. Well, the legend is true.”

The room gave a collective gasp that even Jace could hear backstage.

“The ancient tests have been performed, the blood has been tested and the Last Princess of Idris has been found!” Maryse said. “I present to you the last of the Dangora line, Jonathan Christopher Dangora!”

Jace took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage, standing next to Maryse and facing his fellow Shadowhunters. He kept his face passive as he cataloged everyone’s reaction; most were stunned, Alec and Izzy gave a loud cheer, and Aldertree … Aldertree actually looked quite ill.

“There will be a gala in the next week or so to celebrate locating the last of the Dangora line,” Maryse continued. “We will be inviting Shadowhunters from all over the world to come and meet Mr. Dangora and other members of the Clave.”

Jace could see the instant people acknowledged he was different; could see the calculating looks sent his way. Women and men both eyed him and Jace knew they were thinking about how to get in his good graces, or get into his bed. 

But Jace wasn’t going to let himself be used or be a pawn in someone else’s game.

He was going to do things his way, and shake a things up.

* * *

The next week was a whirlwind for Jace. He, along with a member of the Clave (most of the time Maryse) and a couple of guards, travelled to ALL of the Institutes all over the world and met with leaders and fellow Shadowhunters alike.

Some of them blatantly threw themselves at Jace. Others took the opportunity to talk to Jace about the things they wanted to change in the Clave.

Those were the people Jace really listened to. He knew that the Clave wasn’t perfect, could never actually be perfect, but could definitely be better. Whenever a Shadowhunter approached him with a valid concern about the Clave and how it operated, Jace listened.

Jace knew that higher up members of the Clave wouldn’t necessarily listen to Shadowhunters. But they would listen to him - the Princess of Idris.

Jace knew that just talking to Shadowhunters wasn’t enough. He needed to talk to people in the downworld. But not yet. He didn’t have the time to arrange it yet, with the gala approaching and not having a moment’s peace.

But once the gala was over, Jace was going to get to work.

* * * 

The day of the grand gala arrived and Jace, sleeping back in his room in the New York Institute for the time being (with a guard at the door), was woken up by Izzy, Magnus and Dylan.

“What?” Jace said, tugging the covers over his head. “I’m doing the stupid regime.”

“There’s a gala this evening,” Izzy said. “You need to get ready.”

“It’s not until, like seven,” Jace said. “Wasn’t planning on starting to get ready until five or so.”

“No, no,” Magnus said. “This is much more than the announcement was. Grander, more flash.”

Jace lowered the covers a bit and glared at Izzy, Magnus and Dylan. “More flash?” he asked.

“Definitely more flash,” Dylan agreed.

“Come on,” Izzy said, tugging the covers. “You and I are going to train, then do some meditation yoga to relax you before tonight.”

“Then you’ll come back and work with Dylan,” Magnus said. “And I’ll supervise.”

“I can do my hair myself,” Jace muttered as he sat up. He’d taken to french braiding his hair back to keep it from getting tangled and reached up to undo the braid.

“Mmmhmm,” Magnus hummed. “Sure you can. Nevertheless, we’ll help you get ready.”

“Whatever,” Jace said as he rolled out of bed and stretched, throwing Dylan a playful wink as he grabbed clothes and headed to his bathroom.

“Stop it,” Izzy said as she followed him to the doorway. “Remember what we talked about.”

“What, I can’t flirt a little with someone of my own choice?” Jace asked as he closed the bathroom door part way and got dressed. “Almost everyone there tonight is going to hit on me, hoping they can become my Consort or whatever and use their new station to move up in the world.”

“I’ll be there, so will Alec and Magnus,” Izzy said. “You can come find us when things get to be too much, and we’ll keep an eye on you.”

Jace opened the door and gave Izzy a smile. “Thanks, Iz,” he said as he tugged his shirt on. “Come on, let’s go train.”

“Alec’s training with us too,” Izzy said. “Figured you’d appreciate having a harder than normal training session today.”

“I do,” Jace said as he and Izzy headed to the training room, guard following behind them. He’d gotten used to the stares, mostly. People he’d known for years looked at him differently now, and he was still coming to grips with that. They didn’t see Jace anymore - they saw Jonathan Christopher Dangora.

But at least he still had Alec and Izzy and Clary, who didn’t treat him any different.

After a brutal training session with Izzy and Alec, Izzy took Jace back to her room while Alec went in search of Magnus.

As they sat down facing each other, Jace looked intently at Izzy. “You’re okay, right?” he asked.

“Never been better,” Izzy replied with a bright smile.

“Liar,” Jace said. “Truth, Iz.”

“There were some hard days,” Izzy said. “But I’m fine now, swear.” She reached out and gave Jace’s hands a squeeze.

“Okay,” Jace said with a small smile. “I’m here for you.”

“I know you are,” Izzy murmured. “Just like I’m here for you.”

Jace leaned over and gave Izzy a hug.

“Ugh, you’re all sweaty,” Izzy said, making a face. “Come on, we need to get to our meditation yoga so you can get ready.”

“All right,” Jace said with a sigh. “Let’s get our yoga on.”

Izzy laughed and scooted back, leading the two of them in meditation yoga. 

Jace wouldn’t admit it, but when they were done, he did feel more relaxed. He hummed to himself as he made his way back to his room, his guard close behind. As he stepped back into his room, he saw Dylan waiting there, and Jace gave Dylan a wink as he went to the bathroom to shower.

“Magnus is on his way to supervise!” Dylan called.

Jace just rolled his eyes as he showered. As he stepped out and began to dry off, he could hear Magnus and Dylan talking softly. He sighed as he tugged his underwear and poked his head out of the bathroom.

“Do I really need supervision?” Jace asked. “I can get ready all on my own.”

“Says you,” Magnus said. “Come sit and we’ll get going.”

Jace rolled his eyes, hung his towel up and padded back into his room, dropping into the chair in front of Dylan.

“Do your worst,” Jace said with a sigh.

“My best, you mean,” Dylan said as he went to work.

Jace just closed his eyes and let Dylan work, pretending he was putting on a mask, the mask of Jonathan Christopher Dangora. The hum of the blowdryer and the rhythmic brushing of his hair lulled Jace into a bit half sleep, but he jerked awake when he felt Dylan brushing something on his face.

“What are you doing?” Jace asked.

“More flash, remember?” Dylan said. “A little liner, a little gloss, a little shimmer. Have to make a statement, right?”

“Fuck,” Jace groaned. “Is that seriously necessary?”

“Absolutely,” Magnus said with a nod. “Completely necessary.”

“Fine,” Jace said with a sigh, wincing when Dylan cheered and clapped happily. He closed his eyes again and tried to ignore the feeling of a tugging on his eyelids, brushes against his cheeks and something being put on his lips.

“Finished!” Dylan said. 

“Before you see yourself, you need to get dressed,” Magnus said.

Jace rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to wipe his face as he grabbed the garment back, unzipped it and began to get dressed. He expected something flashy, something purple or a tuxedo. Instead, he found a dark gray suit with -

“Pink?” Jace yelled as he stared at the pale pink button up.

“It’s going to be perfect, trust me!” Magnus yelled back.

Jace sighed and finished getting dressed, leaving the top three buttons of his shirt undone, He slipped on the jacket and stepped into the bedroom.

“Well?” Jace asked.

“Fantastic!” Dylan said. “Perfect!”

Jace approached the nearest mirror and looked at himself. The liner brought more attention to his eyes, as did the bit of shimmer on his cheekbones. He glanced at his lips and found them a lighter pink and a little shiny.

“You look lovely, Princess,” Magnus said. “Cool, young, hip and very suave.”

“If you say so,” Jace said. 

“You look stunning,” Maryse said from the doorway. “Everyone is going to want to meet you.”

“Again,” Jace said.

“It’s going to be so fun!” Izzy said a she practically skipped into Jace’s room. “And you look hot!”

“I feel silly,” Jace said. “But let’s go get this thing over with.” He let Izzy slip her hand into the crook of his elbow and tug him from the room, headed for where a couple of guards were standing by a portal. He took a deep breath, braced himself, and stepped through the portal, arriving in a grand ballroom somewhere in Idris.

The gala was in full swing when they arrived and everyone applauded when they caught sight of Jace, who gave everyone a cordial wave and went to find a drink. He located the bar and got himself a bourbon, swirling it as he watched the people milling around.

“Need a drink already?” 

Jace turned to see Alec standing next to him with a drink of his own. “Not yet, but it never hurts to be prepared,” he said. He noticed Alec frowning and squinting at his face and signed. “Magnus and Dylan decided it was absolutely necessary.”

“Just looks different,” Alec said. “A little like …” He trailed off and looked across the room where Magnus was talking to Izzy.

Jace followed Alec’s gaze and shook his head. “I let them do it for the party, but that’s it,” he said, then sighed softly, trying to avoid the looks he knew he was getting. 

“Everyone’s watching you,” Alec commented.

“Comes with the territory,” Jace said. “And when they want to talk, most of the time it’s to flirt. The Last Princess of Idris is apparently a hot commodity; most everyone wants me as a notch on their bedpost.”

As if to prove Jace’s point, a woman approached and began to flirt in earnest with Jace, practically ignoring Alec. Jace gave his brother an apologetic look, downed the rest of his bourbon and escorted the woman out onto the dance floor for an obligatory dance. The Princess of Idris was expected to be kind and cordial.

That opened the door for every other man and woman to ask Jace to dance and he spent the majority of the night on his feet. He got a brief reprieve for dinner, but instead of dancing, had to endure mindless small talk and horrible flirting attempts. Anytime he caught the gaze of Maryse, Alec, Magnus or Izzy, they just sent him a sympathizing look and then tried not to laugh.

By the time the gala was over, Jace was six bourbons in, had way too many numbers in the pockets of his jacket and a few lipstick stains on his cheeks and shirt collar from ardent admirers.

“You’re drunk,” Izzy said as she stopped him from drinking a seventh bourbon.

“Completely shitfaced,” Jace admitted, swaying just a little. “A necessary evil.”

“Magnus and I will take him to his place here and let him sleep it off,” Alec offered.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Maryse said. “Isabelle, are you okay to portal back to the Institute?”

Izzy nodded. “Yeah,” she said, then gave Jace a tight hug.

Jace sighed and returned the hug. “Thanks, Iz,” he said, hiccuped, then winced.

“Go sleep,” Izzy ordered.

“Yes, ma’am,” Jace said, turned to leave and almost fell over. Alec and Magnus caught him on either side and helped him from the ballroom and over to his home in Idris.

“You’re a mess,” Alec muttered once they were in Jace’s bedroom.

Jace flopped down on the bed on his back and glared at Alec, or tried to. “‘m a hot commodity,” he mumbled. “Everyone kept saying so.”

Alec sighed and helped Jace sit up. “You’re a mess,” he repeated.

Magnus appeared on Jace’s other side with a face cleansing cloth and began to wipe the makeup off Jace’s face. “Perhaps not so many bourbons next time,” he said gently.

“Everyone bowing and scraping and flirting and … and … and the ass pinching!” Jace said, dropping his head on Alec’s shoulder. “Bet I have bruises from the pinches.”

Magnus bit back a grin as he finished removing Jace’s makeup and tossed the cloth away. “How about I leave a little elixir for you to drink tomorrow to help the hangover,” he said.

“You’d do that?” Jace said.

“You’re Alexander’s parabatai, his brother,” Magnus said. “His family is my family … Princess.”

Jace groaned and stuck his tongue out at Magnus. “Hate that damn title,” he muttered as he kicked his shoes off and struggled out of his jacket, sending slips of paper all over the floor. “But ‘m gonna do something good with it.”

“Are you now?” Alec said as he picked up, and then threw away, the numbers slipped into Jace’s coat.

“Yep,” Jace said, tossing his coat on the floor and unbuttoning his shirt. “Been talking to other Shadowhunter about changes. Gonna talk to downworlders next. Find out what they really think of the Accords.”

“They’re rubbish,” Magnus said, picking up Jace’s discarded clothes so they could be cleaned.

“That’s what I thought,” Jace said as he stripped down to his underwear and crawled into bed. “Will you help?”

“I’d be delighted,” Magnus said. “By doing what?”

“Help me set up meetings,” Jace said. “With … Meliorn, and Luke and Raphael and … you!” He rolled onto his side and looked at Magnus and Alec. “There should be real peace between us.”

“I’ll do what I can,” Magnus said, conjuring a little vial and leaving it on Jace’s nightstand.

“Get some sleep,” Alec said, tugging the covers up so they covered Jace’s head. “Come back to the Institute tomorrow and we’ll do a training session.”

“Deal,” Jace said, voice muffled by the covers.

Alec took Magnus’ hand in his and led him out of the room.

“Think he’s going to do it?” Magnus asked.

“If anyone could, he could,” Alec replied.

“You know, you’re a good man, Alexander,” Magnus murmured.

“I try,” Alec said.

“You succeed.”

* * * 

It wasn’t as easy as Jace had hoped, trying to arrange for meetings with the downworlders. They were distrustful of Shadowhunters, and with good reason.

But Jace was persistent. He meant what he had drunkenly said that night of the gala; he wanted things to change. And slowly but surely, he was able to set up those meetings.

Change was slow, but Jace was patient (mostly).

* * * 

Jace sat down with Magnus first. No Dylan, no Alec, just Jace and Magnus sitting down in Magnus’ apartment. They sat out on Magnus’ balcony, sipped tea and had a very candid conversation about what was good and bad about the Accords.

“They tried,” Magnus said. “But they’re not perfect.”

“They lean towards the Shadowhunters,” Jace admitted. “I’ve read them.”

“The whole thing?” Magnus said. “Impressive.”

“They’re wordy,” Jace said. “And ambiguous … can be read a few different ways, although every way you read them benefits the Shadowhunters.”

“Precisely,” Magnus said. “Like I said, they tried to create a solid truce, but it’s flawed.”

“Damn right it is,” Jace said. “So, how would you fix them?”

“Oh, I have a list,” Magnus said. He snapped his fingers and a scroll appeared. Magnus gave it a shake and it unrolled, and unrolled, and unrolled. “Got time?”

“All the time you need,” Jace said honestly, shifting closer so he could read the scroll with Magnus.

* * * 

He met with Luke next, down at the wharf. Most of the downworlders hadn’t heard about the recent discovery of Princess of Idris, although most had heard the legend secondhand from Shadowhunters they encountered.

Magnus had been clever when setting up the meetings, indicating that the Last Princess of Idris wished to meet with them regarding the Accords.

Jace wished he’d had the forethought to record the moment he’d walked into the restaurant for his meeting with Luke, and saw the look on Luke’s face when he realized Jace was the Princess of Idris.

“Jace?” Luke said.

“Technically it’s Jonathan Christopher Dangora,” Jace replied. “But Jace is fine.”

“You’re the -”

“Yeah, let’s not say it,” Jace said. “I hear it enough already.”

“Sorry,” Luke replied. “It’s just, I grew up on the legend and to learn that it’s true …”

“It’s a trip for me, too,” Jace replied. “But, you know why I’m here.”

“I do,” Luke said. “You really want to make a change?”

“I do,” Jace said. “I really do. There’s not a true peace, just a tentative one. It could break at any moment and I don’t want that.”

“All right, then,” Luke said. “I have a few suggestions.”

“I’m all ears,” Jace replied.

* * * 

Jace met with Meliorn in the Seelie glade. He wanted Meliorn not to feel threatened, so he was fine meeting Meliorn on his territory. 

Their meeting was not quite like it had been with Magnus and Luke. Jace and Meliorn didn’t have the same kind of relationship, but they definitely made progress.

They spend all day sitting, and then laying, in the Seelie glade, discussing various issues with the Accords and potential ways of curing the defects.

When Jace returned back to the Institute later that day, slightly sunburnt, he had tons of ideas for how to potentially fix things between the Clave and the downworld.

* * * 

Jace knew that a meeting with Raphael would have to be formal - the vampire wouldn’t expect anything less meeting with the Princess of Idris. So, he arranged for a neutral location through Magnus and made sure he was in what he called ‘Full Dangora’, dressed in the dark gray suit with a matching vest, the light pink button up underneath and a darker pink tie to complete the ensemble. He styled his hair in what Izzy called the ‘Disney Prince Coif’ and set off for the meeting.

He arrived at The Plaza and was escorted back to a private meeting room, where he sat and waited for Raphael.

Twenty minutes after the set time they were supposed to meet, the door to the meeting room opened and in strode Raphael and … Simon.

“Jace,” Raphael said as he stopped just inside the door. “I was expecting -”

“It’s Jonathan Christopher Dangora,” Jace said. “But Jace is fine.”

“Dangora,” Raphael said. “So you’re the Last Princess of Idris?”

“A moniker I despise, but am stuck with,” Jace replied. 

“You definitely look the part of a royal,” Raphael said. “I approve.”

“Your approval is appreciated,” Jace said. “Before we continue, what is he doing here?” Jace pointed behind Raphael where Simon stood … well, gawking, really.

“I’m trying a more hand’s on role for training him,” Raphael said. “Thought I’d bring him here to this meeting so he could see how Clave and downworld negotiations go.”

“You’re a princess,” Simon said.

“Not a literal one, clearly,” Jace replied. “Get Raphael to tell you the whole legend later. What it means is that I’m descended from one of the oldest lines of Shadowhunters many thought long since died out. Which essentially makes me the Shadowhunter equivalent of royalty.”

“Does the Clave know you’re here?” Raphael asked. “That they’re precious Princess of Idris is meeting with downworlders?”

“No,” Jace said. “I’m not ready to tell them, not yet. Not until I’ve finished my meetings. I’ve already met with Magnus, Luke and Meliorn.”

“Making the rounds, I see,” Raphael said. “Magnus was very vague when he set up the meeting.” He sat down at the table and motioned for Simon to sit next to him.

Jace sat across from them and poured himself a cup of tea, watching as Raphael and Simon each produced a flask, presumably filled with blood.

“I’ve sat down and read the Accords,” Jace started. “And they’re flawed.”

“Not for the Clave or Shadowhunters,” Raphael said.

“But, they’re flawed towards downworlders,” Jace said. “And that’s not fair.”

“What do you propose?” Raphael replied.

“Well, first, I’d like to get your thoughts on the flaws of the Accords,” Jace said.

“How much time do you have?” Raphael said.

“As much time as you need,” Jace said honestly.

“Why are you being so nice?” Simon interrupted, wincing when Raphael glared at him.

“I”m trying to bring a much more definite and solid peace between the downworld and the Clave,” Jace said. “I can’t do that if I snap at everyone.”

“True,” Simon agreed with a shrug.

“If you don’t mind, Simon,” Raphael said. “Jace and I were in the middle of a discussion.”

“Yeah, sure, go for it, discuss,” Simon said. “But peace between the Clave and the downworld seems as unlikely as peace between the Jedi and the Sith.”

“Simon,” Raphael snapped, before turning to Jace. “Apologies, let’s continue.”

Jace produced a small notebook and a pen, frowning when he saw Simon do the same.

“Let’s begin,” Jace said.

* * * 

As Jace sat in his room reviewing all the notes he’d received from Magnus, Luke, Meliorn and Raphael, he realized that if he really wanted peace between the Clave and the downworld, there was one thing that needed to happen. One thing that would bind both words together.

Once he figured that out, he went to the Clave with his changes. Most balked at his suggestions and it took many more meetings before they agreed to all of his conditions. Even the Clave questioned how the new Accords would be cemented and when Jace put forth his proposal, the Clave was surprised to say the least.

But they agreed to everything.

Changes were on the horizon.

* * * 

Almost six months after he started meeting with downworlders and the Clave, he stood back in the New York Institute. He was dressed in a midnight blue suit and his gold circlet, ready to make his announcement to the Shadowhunters.

“You won’t even tell us what the changes are?” Izzy asked.

“Nope, everyone’s going to hear it at the same time,” Jace said. “Don’t worry, they’re good things.”

“You know, Magnus has been really close-lipped about all this,” Alec said. “I even tried -”

“Nope, don’t wanna know,” Jace interrupted. “Just go join the crowd and I’ll be out there in a minute - I have to wait until the cameras are rolling.”

“If you’re sure,” Alec said.

“It’s going to be fine,” Jace said. “Go on.”

Izzy leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jace’s cheek before tugging her brother out to join the other Shadowhunters.

Once they were gone, Jace took a couple of minutes to compose himself. He didn’t have Maryse there to assure him, but Jace realized he didn’t need her there. He knew what he needed to do, what needed to be said. When he was given the signal, he stepped out from behind the curtain and stood at the podium. He spent a moment glancing at his fellow Shadowhunters before looking into the camera.

“I apologize for pulling you away from training or missions or, for some of you, sleep,” Jace said. “But there are very important announcements I need to make.”

The room chuckled a bit and Jace smiled.

“First, I wanted to announce a change in leadership here at the New York Institute,” Jace said. “Victor Aldertree is being reassigned immediately and the running of the New York Institute will now be handled by Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood.”

Jace got a sick sort of satisfaction at seeing Aldertree’s face fall. He heard Izzy gasp and gave her a half apologetic smile - neither Izzy nor Alec had known what Jace was going to do. But Jace knew the Institute would be better handled under their hands.

“And that is just one of the changes,” Jace continued. “I have been in meetings with downworlders and the Clave, making changes to the Accords. What we have had has not been true peace, merely a tentative truce. But that is going to change.”

He laid out all the changes that were going to be made, including the idea of downworlders self-policing themselves before including Shadowhunters. Whatever faction of downworlders was having a problem would have a set amount of time to try to fix it themselves before Shadowhunters came riding into the rescue.

The murmurs Jace heard from the Shadowhunters made him think they agreed with him. Which was good.

“And I’m sure you’re wondering what will make these new Accords different from the old one,” Jace said. “That was the question that was asked most while going through these negotiations. And the answer is that the downworld and Shadowhunters must be united; there must be a bond between the two worlds to help cement the peace. So I, Jonathan Christopher Dangora, will bind myself to the downworld. Through marriage.”

The entire room gasped in one collective and immediately started murmuring amongst themselves. Jace could see the stunned looks on Alec and Izzy’s face and felt bad for not giving them any warning ahead of time. He saw that the camera had stopped transmitting and immediately stepped off stage, taking his circlet off as he made his way back to his room, two guards following him.

“Jace!” Alec called. “What the fuck was that?”

Jace turned and saw both Alec and Izzy practically running down the hallway. He motioned for them to follow him into his room.

“Jace,” Izzy said. 

“It was necessary,” Jace said as he closed the door behind him.

“Was that the price for putting us in charge of this Institute?” Izzy asked.

“Because if so, give it back to Aldertree,” Alec said.

“No, the Clave was fine with you and Izzy running this Institute,” Jace said. “I made the decision to get married. It was a political decision. I mean, I’m the fucking Princess of Idris, so who else would cement the peace I was trying to get?”

“Jace,” Izzy said softly. “What about love?”

Jace shrugged. “I wouldn’t even be able to tell anyone my name now without them thinking about the Princess of Idris,” he said. “Except for a mundane. And I wouldn’t bring them into this world.”

“Jace,” Alec said. “You didn’t have to.”

“I did,” Jace said. “And it took me a while to figure it out. But this is what was wrong with the last Accords. Aside from it being completely prejudiced against downworlders, there was nothing to bind the two worlds together. No one was willing to take this step. I am.”

Jace nearly fell over when Izzy threw herself at him in a hug. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his sister, returning the hug.

“Who? When?” Izzy asked.

“Don’t know,” Jace replied. “As part of the agreement, the downworld is going to convene and decide.”

“Wait, you don’t even get a say in that?” Izzy said.

“I told them that it couldn’t be Meliorn, Luke, Raphael, or Magnus,” Jace said, seeing Alec heave a sigh of relief out of the corner of his eye. “But other than that, it could be anyone.”

“That’s a lot of trust,” Alec said. “I mean, a lot of trust.”

“It had to be that way,” Jace said. “There has to be trust between the Shadowhunters and the downworld for these new Accords to work.”

“I’m just glad Aldertree’s out,” Izzy said. “Although really, you want me and Alec to run this place?”

“I think the two of you together would do an awesome job,” Jace said honestly.

“Still can’t believe you’re going to get married,” Alec said.

“Or that you don’t know who you’re going to marry,” Izzy said.

“I agreed not to know until the day of the ceremony,” Jace admitted.

“Jace!” Izzy yelled.

Jace winced and shrugged. “It’s about building trust, right? The downworld has no reason to trust us,” he said. “I did put Magnus, Meliorn, Luke and Raphael in charge of finding my spouse, so I’m hoping they’ll take this seriously and find me someone they think will actually be a good match.”

“You have some time, right?” Alec said. “I mean, before the ceremony?”

“As long as it takes them to decide on a spouse, I guess,” Jace said. “I mean, the sooner I get married, the sooner we cement the peace.”

“Damn,” Alec murmured.

“Oh Jace,” Izzy said softly, wrapping Jace in another hug.

“Being a princess isn’t all it’s cracked up to be,” Jace whispered. “But it’s going to be worth it. The peace will be worth it.”

* * * 

Things went back to some sense of normalcy for a while. Training, missions, attending meetings with the Clave and Alec and Izzy about the running of the Institute and Jace could almost, almost forget what he had promised in order to cement the new peace between the downworld and the Clave.

Until two months later, when a letter showed up at the New York Institute in a gilded envelope.

“Magnus always has a flair,” Alec said when he saw the envelope in Jace’s hand.

“I’m nervous to open it,” Jace admitted. “I mean, I know what it is, what this envelope means, but …”

“Want me to do it?” Alec asked.

Jace shook his head. “No,” he said and carefully opened the envelope, pulling out a folded piece of vellum paper. “They’ve decided on a spouse, and the spouse has agreed. With time for planning, the wedding will take place in three months. On the Spring Equinox.”

“Three months?” Izzy yelled. “Three months to plan a wedding?”

“I’m sure Magnus will help you,” Alec said.

“Maryse too, probably,” Jace said.

“They’d better,” Izzy said. “Three months is not enough time to plan a proper wedding.”

“Just tell me when and where to show up and I’ll be there,” Jace said. “And don’t let Magnus put me in pink.”

“You’re pretty calm about this,” Alec said.

“Oh, I’m scared,” Jace said. “But I can’t do anything to change it. This is what I signed up for, to bind myself to a downworlder for peace.”

“More guts than I have,” Alec said. 

“Nah, if Magnus asked you’d totally marry him,” Jace replied with a smile, laughing when Alec blushed.

“Maybe,” Alec mumbled.

“You would,” Izzy said. “Don’t worry, it’ll be your turn soon enough. But first, Jace.”

“Do I have to do that bachelor party thing?” Alec asked. 

Jace frowned and shook his head. “Please don’t.”

“We’ll have a send off party instead,” Izzy said. “It’ll be fun.”

“As long as there’s no locking me in the basement, I’m fine,” Jace replied.

* * * 

Planning a wedding between a Shadowhunter and a downworlder was apparently very hard, at least if Izzy’s complaining was anything to go by. Trying to merge both traditions to create a cohesive ceremony was a challenge.

“And your spouse won’t even get a rune,” Izzy said.

“So I’ll make them something,” Jace replied with a shrug. He and Izzy and Alec were all sitting in Jace’s room at the Institute eating breakfast.

“Make them what?” Alec asked. “You don’t even know who your spouse is going to be.”

“A bracelet,” Jace said. “Or a necklace, with the wedding rune.”

“That’s actually really sweet,” Izzy said. “Magnus was suggesting exchanging of rings, which you could do, too.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jace said with a shrug.

“Magnus is planning your wardrobe,” Izzy added.

“Of course he is,” Jace replied.

“After training, thought we’d talk about the reception dinner,” Izzy said. “And Maryse wanted to talk to you about flowers.”

“What happened to you guys just planning it and telling me when and where to show up?” Jace said.

“You don’t want to add your input for anything,” Izzy said.

“As long as I’m not in pink or makeup,” Jace said.

“Good clarification,” Alec said. 

“Shut up,” Jace said. “Come on, let’s go train, huh? Help me forget about all this for a little bit.”

“Just wait until the wedding gifts start arriving,” Izzy said as she gathered plates. “You’ll let me help you open them, right?”

“We can all take turns,” Jace said as the three headed first to the kitchen to drop their plates, then to the training room.

* * * 

Days turned into weeks and Jace’s wedding day got closer and closer. In between missions, meetings, travelling to other Institutes to see how people were doing under the new Accords, and wedding planning, Jace took the time to make a necklace for his new spouse.

It took him three tries before he was was happy with the result. Delicate, yet not, the wedding rune hung from a simple gold chain. He set it in a small box to be given to his spouse the day of the wedding.

A few weeks before the wedding the gifts started arriving. Jace had to have the majority sent to his home in Idris because there were so many. It seemed like everyone wanted to send him and his soon to be spouse a present. He opened a few of them, hoping to get some sort of hint as to who his spouse might be, but the gifts were all very generic.

Suddenly it was the week before his wedding. The nerves Jace had been trying to forget he had showed up in full force. He woke up the Friday morning one week before his wedding to find Izzy staring down at him.

“Shit,” Jace said, rolling out of bed the other way and falling on the floor.

“Your send off party is tonight,” Izzy said. “But before that, you’re coming with me back to your home in Idris for some relaxation.”

Jace peeked over the other side of the bed at Izzy. “I’m perfectly relaxed,” he said.

“Says the man who fell off the bed,” Izzy replied.

“I woke up to you staring at me,” Jace said as he stood up. “You’d fall off the bed, too.”

“Ha, ha,” Izzy said. “Get moving, we’re on a schedule.”

“Being on a schedule doesn’t sound very relaxing to me,” Jace said as he went to go get dressed, leaving his hair up in its french braid.

“It will be,” Izzy said.

“Says you,” Jace said as he tugged on a pair of trackpants, a t-shirt and sneakers

“Let’s go.” Izzy tugged Jace from his room and down the hall to a portal where they ended up right in one of the rooms on the first floor of Jace’s home in Idris. Magnus and a couple of other people were waiting for them.

“Welcome, Princess,” Magnus teased. “Your sister and I have arranged for a bit of relaxation for you. I’m going to leave you in their hands because Alec and I have some plans.”

“Go,” Izzy said. “Have fun.”

“Yeah, leave me here to my torture,” Jace muttered.

“Facial, manicure, massage and haircut are not torture,” Magnus called as he walked out. “Suck it up, Princess!”

“Come on,” Izzy said. “They’re all here for you.”

“Fine,” Jace said with a sigh.

“I have a few things to take care of - last minute things for tonight and next Friday,” Izzy said. “I’ll be back later, text me if you need me.” She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jace’s cheek before practically skipping away.

One of the people left behind approached Jace with a small smile. “Hi,” she said. “I’m Janelle. Magnus asked me and my crew to come here and help you relax.” She reached over and tapped Jace’s french braid. “That’s cute. Keep it until I do your hair later. For now, come this way and we’ll get started with everything else.”

Jace kicked off his shoes and followed Janelle deeper into the room, flopping down in chair she led him to. He closed his eyes and let people work on his hands and put stuff on his face. It actually wasn’t horrible, but he’d never tell Izzy that.

When the facial and manicure were done, Jace was led over to a table for a massage. He stripped down to his underwear and laid facedown on the table. A few moments later, warm hands were on his skin, gently kneading his muscles, working out the tension in his neck, shoulders, back and arms. One ninety minute massage later and Jace was feeling fairly boneless. He somehow managed to get off the table and pad over to where Janelle was waiting for him.

Jace took the big bottle of water Janelle passed him as he sat down in front of the mirror, watching in his reflection as Janelle wrapped a cape around him.

“We’ll do the back and sides now, since you’ve so helpfully pulled your hair back for me,” Janelle said, tugging Jace’s french braid playfully.

“Keeps it from getting tangled,” Jace muttered.

“It’s a good idea,” Janelle said as she reached for the comb and scissors, working quickly to trim the back and sides of Jace’s hair. “Now for the beer rinse,” she said as she set the comb and scissors down.

“The what?”

“Beer rinse,” Janelle said as she led Jace over to the sink. “It helps bring out the blonde.”

“Seems like a waste of a good beer to me,” Jace sid as he sat down again and rested his head in the lip of wash sink.

“You’ll change your mind after the rinse,” Janelle said as she took Jace’s hair down. “This might be a bit cold.”

Jace shivered when he felt the beer being poured on his hair, starting at the roots and working its way down.

“We’ll let that sit for a few minutes, then rinse, condition and then come back for the cut,” Janelle said.

One cold rinse, a strong sandalwood condition and another warm rinse later and Jace was back in front of the mirror. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but his hair did look a bit blonder. He watched Janelle trim and blow dry and noticed that it was even a bit shinier.

“Izzy will be here doon to come get you so you can change for the party,” Janelle said. “I’m not doing anything fancy with your hair because I heard it’s a pre-wedding party, so things are probably going to get crazy.”

Jace smiled a bit and ran a hand through his hair. “I have no idea what my sister has planned,” he said.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Izzy said from the doorway. “I have everything set up at the Institute. You just need to get dressed and we can go.”

“Clearly you’re ready to party,” Jace said when he saw Izzy in a bright red dress.

“Of course,” Izzy said. “Go up to your room and get changed. Dress comfortable but hip.”

Jace waited for Janelle to remove the cape before standing and brushing any remaining hairs off him. “Comfortable but hip, huh? Fine, wait for me by the portal,” he said, quickly thanking Janelle and everyone else before heading to his room.

Jace quickly changed into a pair of jeans, boots and a blue v-neck with a brown suede jacket.

“I approve,” Izzy said when Jace arrived at the portal to go back to the Institute.

“Comfortable, yet hip,” Jace said with a shrug.

“Come on, party’s already started,” Izzy said. “We’ll be fashionably late.”

Jace laughed and followed Izzy through the portal back to the Institute where the party was indeed already in full swing. Tables were filled with food, music played loudly and the drinks were flowing. Jace spotted Magnus and Alec in a corner, sipping their drinks and talking quietly.

Someone handed Jace a drink and a plate of food and he allowed himself to pulled into a conversation with a group of Shadowhunters. Things had been better since the changes had been put in place. Shadowhunters didn’t seem so stressed, relations between them and the downworlders was better, things just seemed … better. 

Jace had a few drinks, plenty of food and let himself get pulled onto the dancefloor and into a few of the games that were happening on the fringes of the group. 

The party last into the early hours of the morning and the sky was turning pink when Jace finally managed to crawl into his bed.

In the back of his mind was the knowledge that his wedding was coming up and that he had no idea who he was marrying … but for that short time, Jace felt more relaxed than he had in a long time.

* * * 

The final days leading up to wedding were hectic. Not for Jace, but for everyone planning the wedding. He had to constantly assure Maryse, Izzy and even Magnus that everything was going to be fine.

The day before the wedding near sunset, Jace was sitting in his room at the Institute reading, when Maryse showed up in his doorway.

“Maryse,” Jace said as he climbed off the bed. “What can I do for you?”

“Your family had some very specific rituals they went through before weddings,” Maryse said. “It is expected that you will go through the same.”

“Okay,” Jace said slowly.

“We have to take you to the Citadel at sunset,” Maryse said. “So you can go through the purification ritual.”

“The -” Jace sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Maryse, you and I both know that I am far from pure.”

“Trust me, I’m aware,” Maryse said with a small smile. “But the purification ritual is to detect evil, not …”

“Right,” Jace muttered. 

“I’ll leave you to get changed,” Maryse said gently. “Something white, for the ritual.” She gave Jace a sympathetic smile and left him alone.

Jace groaned and got changed into white pants and a white button-up, leaving his room and meeting Maryse in the hallway.

“I’m ready,” Jace said.

“We’ll be back here as soon as possible,” Maryse said. “You should get a good night’s sleep before the big day.”

“Right,” Jace replied, following Maryse through the portal to the Citadel where the Iron Sisters were waiting.

Maryse and Jace greeted the Iron Sisters and were led out to the pool. Jace stared at it, nerves rising. What if it all went wrong? What if he didn’t pass?

“Jonathan Christopher Dangora,” one of the Iron Sisters said at the appointed time. “Please enter the pool.”

Jace slipped his shoes off, took a deep breath and entered the pool, making his way into the center and laying down on his back, allowing the water to buoy him. He held his breath as he waited for the water to react, waited to be rejected.

“Ignis aurum probat!” the Iron Sister called.

The water around Jace seemed to vibrate and Jace gasped when he saw the water start to glow, felt the power run through him. When the glow vanished, Jace released the breath he’d been holding and carefully stood in the pool, facing Maryse.

“Jonathan Christopher Dangora, you are deemed clear of all demonic impurities,” the Iron Sister intoned.

Maryse smiled at Jace as he exited the pool. “See,” she said. “It was fine.”

“Still far from pure,” Jace muttered as wrung water out of his shirt.

“But free from demonic impurities and free to get married tomorrow,” Maryse said.

“Tomorrow,” Jace said as he was handed a towel to dry off a bit.

“Now, I don’t know who you’re marrying either,” Maryse said. “Only Luke, Magnus, Meliorn and Raphael know who your spouse is. Your spouse too, of course. But I know they wouldn’t do you wrong, not after you put yourself on the line for them.”

“I know,” Jace replied. “But it’s still nerve wracking.”

“They wouldn’t throw away the peace you worked so hard to get, Jace,” Maryse said.

Logically Jace knew that. But he was still scared that something was going to go wrong. He tried to push the thoughts aside as he and Maryse headed back to the Institute.

Like Maryse said, he needed to get some sleep.

He had a big day ahead of him.

* * * 

The morning of the Spring Equinox dawned bright and clear. Jace groaned and rolled over, tugging the covers over his head. He wanted to spend as much time in bed as he could before people started invading his space, preparing for the big day.

He didn’t have to wait long. He groaned again when he heard the door open. 

“Go away,” Jace mumbled.

“I brought breakfast, or rather, brunch since it’s almost noon,” Izzy said.

Jace pulled the covers down and squinted at her. “You didn’t make it, did you?” he asked.

“No, asshole,” Izzy said, setting the tray down on Jace’s bed.

“Hey, have to check,” Jace said as he sat up and pulled the tray over. “Would hate to get food poisoning on my wedding day.”

“Whatever,” Izzy said. “I’ve been up for hours now, overseeing the final preparations in the chapel and the reception area. Everything is going smoothly so far.”

“That’s good,” Jace said, picking at his food.

“Eat,” Izzy urged him. “You need to eat.”

“I know,” Jace replied, making an effort to eat everything Izzy had given him.

“And when you’re done, we’ll go train and then you’ll go do the Dangora ritual purity milk bath,” Izzy said, trying to keep her tone light.

Jace nearly choked on his food. “I’m sorry, the what?” he asked.

“Dangora ritual purity milk bath,” Izzy said. “To purify yourself before your nuptials.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Great,” he said. “Then what?”

“Then you’ll get ready,” Izzy said. “They want a sunset wedding.”

Jace sighed and finished his breakfast. “Come on, let’s go train good and hard,” he said as he rolled out of bed and got dressed for a workout.

“Not too hard, want to make sure you have enough energy for your wedding night,” Izzy teased.

“Ha ha,” Jace replied as he tugged sneakers on. “Very funny.”

Izzy just giggled as she and Jace headed out to the training area. One brutal training session later, Jace was back in his room, where he found Magnus waiting.

“Ah Jace,” Magnus said. “I took the liberty of preparing the bath for you. Thankfully it does not need be witnessed by anyone.”

“A blessing,” Jace said.

“Soak for no more than twenty minutes,” Magnus said. “Then drain the water and wash with fresh water. I’ve also taken the liberty of leaving a garment bag on your bed with your wedding attire.”

“It’s not a dress, is it?” Jace asked.

“No, but I heard there is a new circlet for you,” Magnus said. “I have to go see to your spouse now.”

“They’re here?” Jace asked.

“Nope, your spouse will arrive moments before you walk down the aisle,” Magnus said before heading out of Jace’s room. “Have fun with your bath!”

Jace closed the door behind Magnus and went to the bathroom, where he found the tub filled with what he assumed was milk mixed with water, along with some herbs. He leaned in and sniffed experimentally, smelling a bit of orange, lavender and rosemary. Jace stripped down and set an alarm on his phone before carefully stepping into the tub, sinking down under the water and resting his head on lip of the tub.

He closed his eyes and swirled his hands in the water a bit, just trying to relax. When the alarm went off he drained the tub and quickly washed his hair and his body before stepping out and drying off.

With a towel wrapped around his waist, he approached the garment bag. After staring at it for a few minutes, he finally worked up the nerve to lower the zipper and see what he was wearing. He was met with white, lots of white. It looked like a full white three-piece suit with a lavender tie and pocket square.

“At least there’s no veil,” Jace muttered as he started to get dressed. He left the tie, vest and coat on the bed and went back to the bathroom to do his hair. He’d gotten pretty adept and doing that princely coif and accomplished it fairly quickly.

Jace had tied his tie, buttoned his vest and was slipping on his coat when there was a knock on the door and Izzy and Alec stepped inside, each carrying a couple of boxes. Izzy was dressed in a long dress the same color as Jace’s tie and Alec was in a black tuxedo, wearing a bowtie the same color as Jace’s tie.

“Very princely,” Izzy said with a nod. “We have some crown options for you.”

“At least they won’t be princess crowns,” Jace muttered. “At least, they better not be.”

“I don’t think they are,” Alec said as he and Izzy set the boxes on the bed, opening them for Jace to see.

“You have to wear this one,” Izzy said, lifting out a crown that was made completely out of silver filigree inset with amethysts. “It’s perfect and it goes with your outfit.”

Jace lifted the crown out of the box and went to stand in front of the mirror, carefully setting the crown on his head.

“What do you think?” he asked, turning and looking at Izzy and Alec. 

“You look very handsome,” Izzy said with a nod, wiping away a tear. 

“Still can’t believe you’re going through this,” Alec said. “I, for one, can’t thank you enough for doing this.”

“I just hope it’s all worth it in the end,” Jace murmured.

“It already is,” Izzy said. “The peace you helped bring between the Shadowhunters and the downworld? It’s peace that even our parents haven’t seen. And it’s just going to get better with this union. And I trust that your spouse is going to be someone who is your perfect match.”

“Just hope we don’t kill each other on the wedding night,” Jace muttered.

Izzy shook her head. “Come on, it’s time,” she said.

Jace took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself and keep from throwing up.

“We can’t stand with you,” Alec said. “But we’ll be right there in the front row.”

“Thank you,” Jace said as Izzy and Alec headed into the hallway to wait for him. He started to leave, then hurried back to his bedside table and grabbed the small box with the necklace he’d made, tucking it into the inside pocket of his coat.

Izzy and Alec stood on either side of him, walking with him from his room to the chapel where the ceremony was going to take place. Once he was at the door to the chapel, Izzy and Alec each gave him a hug and went inside, leaving him alone outside.

“Jace.” Maryse stepped over and gave Jace a small smile. “The Clave can’t thank you enough for the peace that you have brought and the sacrifice you are making to cement it. We wish you only happiness.”

The doors opened and Jace took another deep breath before stepping through the doors, almost running when he saw everyone turn and look at him.

“Oh,” Maryse said, handing Jace a bouquet of white and purple flowers.

“Thanks,” Jace said, clutching the flowers in his hands. He leaned down, sniffed the flowers a bit, and promptly sneezed. 

The Shadowhunters side of the ceremony burst out into happy applause.

“One last test, sorry,” Maryse said when she saw Jace frown. “The Dangora line is allergic to the clematis plant, which we put in your bouquet.”

“Wonderful,” Jace said, sneezing again. Maryse gave him a sympathetic smile and went to go sit with her family, leaving Jace there.

Jace took another deep breath, squared his shoulders and began to walk down the aisle. At first he focused on the guests, but as he got closer to the altar where a Silent Brother and Magnus stood next to each other, he caught sight of his spouse. Or rather, a figure heavily shrouded in white that Jace assumed was his spouse.

“You’re kidding, right?” Jace asked when he reached the altar, sniffing as he set the bouquet aside.

“You must go through the whole ceremony,” Magnus said with a shrug.

“Fine,” Jace said. “Proceed.”

A Shadowhunter marrying a downworlder in such a grand ceremony was apparently a very complicated thing. They began with an exchange of gifts; Jace passed over the necklace he’d made and received a silver cuff for his right wrist. Then came the rune, although with Jace’s spouse unable to bear a rune, Jace had to apply the rune himself. He used his stele and pulled the rune from the large stone that sat on altar, carefully applying it to his left hand.

Once the Shadowhunter side of the ceremony was done the Silent Brother stepped back and Magnus took over. They began with an exchange of rings; Jace could see as he slipped a sturdy, platinum ring on his spouse’s left ring finger, that his spouse was male. At least he didn’t have to worry about producing an heir to keep the peace intact. 

After the exchange of the rings came the ritual handfasting. Jace and his spouse clasped hands and Magnus wrapped silver cord around their clasped hands and began to weave magic, binding the cords tighter around their hands.

“As your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust,” Magnus said. “Above you are the stars and below you is the earth. Like the stars your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow. Blessed be.”

A wave of Magnus’ hand released the cords, and Jace rubbed his wrists a bit. He knew they were close to the end, that he would finally know who he’d been bound to.

The Silent Brother stepped forward and Magnus moved to stand next to Jace’s shrouded spouse.

“As the wedded couple seals their vows with a kiss,” the Silent Brother intoned as Magnus stepped in front of Jace to unveil his spouse. “I present Jonathan Christopher Dangora, the Last Princess of Idris and his Consort, Simon Lewis Dangora.”

Jace was too shocked to get angry about be called Princess. As Magnus stepped aside, he heard gasps throughout the chapel, probably mostly from Alec, Izzy and Clary.

“Um … hi,” Simon replied. He was dressed in a white tuxedo with a lavender bowtie, to match Jace.

“The Princess and his Consort must seal the vows with a kiss,” the Silent Brother intoned.

Jace took a breath and stepped forward, closing the space between him and Simon. He leaned in and quickly pressed a chaste kiss to Simon’s lips to seal the vows.

The crowd applauded and Jace gave the crowd a tight smile.

“Time to party!” Magnus called and both sides of the chapel cheered.

Izzy rushed up to Jace and Simon as the crowd dispersed, dragging Clary behind her.

“Okay, first the photographer is here to take pictures of you,” Izzy said. “Second, holy shit! Holy shit!”

“Yeah, that was my reaction, too,” Jace said, then noticed Izzy and Clary holding hands. “Um … “

“Oh, yeah, got sick of being single and ready to mingle,” Clary said with a shrug. “But let’s talk about this!”

“Photographer first!” Izzy said, motioning for the photographer to join them. “Then the party!”

Jace didn’t even get a chance to ask Simon, his new spouse, any questions as the photographer came over and began directing the two of them so he could take his pictures.

Jace kept sneezing as the photographer thrust the bouquet at him for the pictures. When the photographer finally deemed them done, Jace left the bouquet on the altar.

“Heard you sneezing, but Raphael said I couldn’t talk until, well, until after the ceremony was done,” Simon said. “You allergic?”

“One final test, apparently,” Jace said. “It’s got clematis in it, which I’m apparently allergic to.”

“Oh, leather flower,” Simon said. “Clematis is also called a leather flower.”

“Simon,” Jace said. “If you were coerced into this in any way -”

“No coercion,” Simon interrupted. “Magnus, Luke, Meliorn and Raphael made sure I was fully and completely informed. They told me everything, and I mean everything. I think I had, like three meetings with them before they asked me if I wanted to commit to this. And I mean, this is my world now, and I want peace between us as much as anyone else.”

“Enough to marry me?” Jace said. “This isn’t a temporary thing.”

“I know,” Simon replied with a nod.

“Simon -”

“Gentlemen, your party awaits,” Magnus said from the doorway, Alec at his side. “Everyone’s waiting to congratulate you.”

Jace walked back down the aisle, hyper aware of Simon walking next to him, and stopped by Alec and Magnus.

“I swear I didn’t know,” Alec said. “Magnus didn’t tell me.”

“Well played, Magnus,” Jace told Magnus as he brushed past and headed for the reception, Simon still at his side. “Well played.”

The reception was in full swing when Jace and Simon entered the space and everyone started applauding and cheering when they saw them. Jace looked around and groaned, the designer of the space had put clematis everywhere and Jace could feel his nose itching.

Izzy suddenly appeared and led the two of them over to their table, the ‘sweetheart table’, where everyone could watch them as they ate. Or rather, as Jace ate and Simon drink blood. 

“Well, this isn’t uncomfortable at all,” Simon muttered as he sat down at the table next to Jace. “Everyone’s staring.”

“Old news for me,” Jace replied as he sat down and dropped his napkin in his lap. “Everyone’s been staring at me since the announcement was made.”

“Sucks,” Simon said. “Shadowhunter version of a celebrity, huh?” He lifted his goblet and drank his blood, carefully wiping his lips clean.

“Guess so,” Jace said as he began to eat. Whoever had been in charge of the reception dinner had made sure to prepare Jace’s favorites, which was comforting.

From dinner they went straight the cake cutting, although they skipped feeding other bits of cake, and Jace almost sneezed on the cake due to the clematis being all over the table holding the cake. Bad enough Jace’s eyes kept watering. 

They didn’t even get a chance to sit back down before Magnus was urging them out onto the dancefloor for their first dance.

“I shouldn’t step on your feet,” Simon said. “My coordination is better now, but I’m sorry if I do.”

“It’s fine,” Jace said as he led the two of them in a dance, watching as the photographer took pictures of him and Simon dancing.

The longer Jace stayed in the reception space, the worse he started to feel. He could not stop sneezing, or sniffing, or rubbing his eyes, or wheezing. He felt horrible.

“Okay, we’re going,” Simon finally said.

“What?” Jace said, wiping his eyes and sniffing.

“You’re having an allergic reaction to all these flowers and it’s not going to get better if we stick around,” Simon said. “In fact, it’s going to get worse and you could die. I certainly don’t want to be put on trial for killing the Princess of Idris.”

Jace blew his nose into his napkin and nodded. “Fine,” he said. “Let’s go.” He stood and followed Simon from the reception space, ignoring the catcalls and whistles that followed them.

“Well, that’s disturbing,” Simon said. “Which way to your room?”

Jace led the way to his room. The further he got from the reception space, the better he felt, but he still felt horrible. Once in his room, he kicked off his shoes, shrugged out of his coat and vest and removed his tie.

“You have to go shower,” Simon said.

“Huh?” Jace said, blinking over at Simon.

“You’ve got all the pollen on you and you’re not going to feel better until you shower,” Simon said. “Trust me, I used to have allergies.”

“Right,” Jace said, padding to the bathroom. “Um … stay there.”

“Right,” Simon said, perching on the end of the bed.

In the bathroom, Jace stripped down and got into the shower, getting the water nice and hot and washing his hair and body. He spent a bit of extra time under the water, humming as his symptoms finally started to dissipate. He finally stepped out of the shower, towelled his hair dry, wrapped a towel around his waist and headed back into his bedroom.

“Feeling bet … ter?” Simon said, turning and looking at Jace.

“Yeah, shower really helped.” 

“Oh, um, Alec and Magnus dropped off some supplies,” Simon said, clearly embarrassed as he pointed to the tray on the dresser that contained condoms, lube and some bottles of water. There was also an overnight bag left at the foot of the bed, Simon’s presumably.

Jace rolled his eyes. “I’ll take the water,” he said, going over to his dresser and grabbing one of the bottles. He cracked it open and downed it in about three swallows. “I feel better, thanks for the tip.”

“No problem,” Simon said. “Glad to help.”

Jace rummaged through his dresser, grabbing some underwear, sweats and a henley. “Feel free to change out of that suit,” he called as he went back into the bathroom. “We’ll talk when I get back out.”

“O-okay!” Simon called back, digging clothes of this overnight back to change into.

Jace tugged his clothes on and braided his hair back and padded back into the bedroom, finding Simon exactly where he’d left him, except Simon had changed into sweats and a t-shirt.

“You don’t have to stay right there in that particular spot,” Jace said.

“I know,” Simon said, standing up. 

Jace sighed and dropped down on the bed. “Listen, I know that this might not be what either of us signed up for,” Jace said. “But I want the peace to last. And I think for the peace to last, we have to make this work.”

“Full disclosure, I’m here to make this work,” Simon said. “I mean … you’re broody but totally epically pretty.” 

Jace couldn’t help but blush at Simon’s words. “I know, I look different since the announcement,” he said.

"Oh you've had Flynn Rider vibes since the moment I met you. Also, I've totally seen the smolder," Simon replied, then covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

"... the hell are you even talking about, mundane?" Jace asked, clearly confused. “Who the hell is Flynn Rider?”

Simon uncovered his face and looked at Jace. “Oh that is just sad. As your spouse, I demand that we watch Disney movies," he said. “Also I'm a downworlder now. Remember?"

“Whatever, you were a mundane first,” Jace said.

“Don’t care, we’re still totally watching Disney movies,” Simon said.

“Not tonight we’re not,” Jace said as he stood and turned the bed down. “I’m exhausted.” He crawled under the covers and got comfortable. “Turn off the lights and either join me or stay up. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”

Jace closed his eyes and waited. Soon enough, the lights went out and the bed dipped as Simon crawled in on the other side of the bed.

The next morning, Jace hummed and snuggled closer to the body in his bed. It had been a long time since there’d be someone else in his bed and he’d missed it. He tucked his head under the other person’s chin and wrapped his arms tighter around the strong, muscled torso. Something niggled at the back of his brain, something important that he should have been remembering.

Soon enough, his bladder forced him out of bed. He rolled out of bed, eyes still closed, and stumbled to the bathroom. When he finished and made his way back into the bedroom he stopped in the bathroom doorway.

“Morning,” Simon said from the bed.

“Morning,” Jace replied. “Sorry for the, um, clinging.”

Simon sat up in the bed and shrugged. “It’s okay,” he said. “Wasn’t so bad from this end.”

“Am I ruining your sleep schedule?” Jace asked as he padded back across the room and climbed back into bed.

“I’m back to sleeping at night,” Simon said. “Ever since that night here with Valentine. When you saved me.”

“Did you say yes to this because, because you think you owe me something?” Jace asked.

“No, no!” Simon said. “I mean, it’s awesome that I can go in the sun now, and I’m grateful that you saved me, but I didn’t do this because I feel like I owe you.”

“Then why?” Jace asked. “Why would you bind yourself to me?”

“I saw the other people they were interviewing, people who had volunteered,” Simon said. “Cocky assholes, all of them. People who would use this position to try to assert whatever power they could get over the downworlders. People who would try to rule the downworld. So, I offered myself. The downworld deserved better. You deserve better.”

Jace was stunned. “Simon,” he said softly. 

“Don’t, because I’m not some martyr to be pitied,” Simon said. “Because even if my motives seem pure, I had my own reasons.”

“Your own reasons?” Jace asked.

“Yeah,” Simon said, rolling out of bed and pacing back and forth across the bedroom. “Remember last night? I compared you to Flynn Rider? Yeah, you’re crushworthy and I’ve been having a sexual identity crisis since I met you and I tried dating Clary but that clearly didn’t work and then we broke up. Then Raphael decided to actually train me, which is why he took me to the meeting and I saw you looking hot as fuck and I was gone. Then they started talking arranged marriage and I figured why the hell not, you know? Go for it.”

Jace blinked as he tried to follow what Simon was saying. Without the necessity for breath, Simon just seemed to keep talking, and talking, and talking.

“Simon!” Jace said, snapping Simon out of his almost stream of consciousness speech.

“Sorry, rambling,” Simon mumbled.

“What I gathered from that is,” Jace said, smiling at Simon. “I caused you to have a sexual identity crisis because I’m so hot. So you decided to offer yourself up to be married to me so that you could have a chance at me.”

“Ugh you’re so cocky,” Simon said. “I shouldn’t have told you.”

“Too late,” Jace said, laying back down on the bed and tucking his hands behind his head. “You think I’m hot.”

“I fucked up,” Simon muttered.

“You’re stuck with me,” Jace said. “But, if I’m being honest, you’re not too bad.”

“Wait, was that a compliment I just heart?” Simon said. “That I’m not too bad?”

“A little geeky,” Jace said, a small smile playing at his lips. “But not that bad.”

“Hey, geek is chic,” Simon said.

“Then you are very chic,” Jace said, giving Simon a flirty wink.

“You like me!” Simon said. “You totally like me!”

“Maybe,” Jace said. “We haven’t had that many interactions, just you and me. I think we should get to know each other. “

“That was a date, right?” Simon asked. “You’re asking me out on a date.”

“More than one,” Jace admitted, rubbing his forehead. “Is this going to be a thing?”

“Maybe,” Simon said. “Get to know me and find out.”

“I fucked up.”

* * * 

“Hey, how are you? Sorry, pardon me. Yep, coming through.”

Jace heard Simon from where he was in the training room, having a session with Alec. They had spent the first couple of days of their marriage moving Simon into Jace’s room at the New York Institute. Simon had griped about breaking the lease, but Jace had assured it was fine. Jace had plenty of money now, breaking a lease on a mundane apartment was nothing.

“Your husband’s coming,” Alec said with a grin.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jace said. Izzy, Alec, even Clary, had gotten endless amusement out of the fact that Simon was Jace’s spouse.

“Jace!” Simon tried to saunter into the training area and ended up tripping on one of the mats. “Am I early? I’m early.”

“Didn’t becoming a vampire get rid of your coordination issue?” Jace asked. “And only a couple of minutes. Alec and I just finished.”

“Guess not,” Simon replied with a shrug. “I finished putting all my clothes away. You said we were going somewhere?”

Jace nodded. “Yeah, I need to go shower, but then we can go,” he said.

“What are you two doing?” Alec asked.

“I’m taking him to Idris for a picnic,” Jace said with a shrug as he started to leave the training room.

“Romantic,” Alec teased. “And whose decision was that?”

“Jace’s,” Simon said. “He’s the princess, he gets to pick the first date.”

Jace rolled his eyes and left Simon and Alec alone so he could go shower and change. He showered quickly and tugged on jeans, boots and a t-shirt knowing they were going to be outside. When he went back to the training area, he smiled when he saw Alec trying to teach SImon some self defense.

“Just because you’re a vampire, doesn’t mean someone can’t catch you unaware,” Alec said.

“Right,” Simon said, brow furrowed in concentration.

“Ready?” Jace said from the doorway.

Simon spun so quickly and would have fallen over if not for Alec catching him.

“Maybe Simon should take some dance lessons like what you had,” Alec teased. “Help with his coordination.”

“You had dance lessons?” Simon asked as he moved to stand by Jace.

“All part of the princess makeover package,” Jace muttered. 

“Maybe you can teach me,” Simon said slowly as they left the training room and headed down the hall to portal to Idris.

Jace looked over at Simon and gave him a small smile. “Maybe,” he said.

They portaled directly into Jace’s residence in Idris, into the kitchen where a picnic basket had been left on the kitchen counter.

“Shit, is this your place?” Simon asked.

“Yep, this is mine,” Jace said. “After the picnic, I’ll give you a tour.” He grabbed the picnic basket and led the way out to the backyard. The backyard was one of his favorite places; almost a rolling meadow with plenty of magnolia trees and willow trees and lavender growing everywhere with a stream running right through it. There were plenty of shaded areas if you didn’t want to get sunburnt.

“It’s beautiful,” Simon said.

“The backyard is one of my favorite places,” Jace said. “Um, ignore the bees.” They still liked to buzz around him, even after Jace politely asked them to buzz off.

They trekked into the backyard and Jace laid out a blanket under a couple of magnolia trees and started to unpack the basket.

“The bees, um, like you?” Simon asked.

“They recognize royalty,” Jace muttered, handing Simon a flask with blood. “And I know a picnic seems silly when you can’t eat -”

“It’s fine,” Simon replied. “I actually can still eat, I just don’t get any nutrients from it. Most vampires don’t eat because why? But, I still love food.”

“Oh,” Jace said. “Okay, then feel free to dig in.” He motioned to where he’d laid out a bunch of food, a small plate already fixed for himself.

“Awesome, man,” Simon said, fixing himself a plate with a little bit of everything. “Who put all this together?”

“The title Princess apparently comes with servants,” Jace said around a bite of food.

“Damn,” Simon said. “So, want to tell me how we got here?”

“You’re the one who volunteered to marry me,” Jace said. “Because I’m hot.”

“Fuck you,” Simon said, taking another sip from his flask of blood. “Not what I meant, and you know it.”

Jace sighed and nodded. “I know,” he said. “All right, well it started after that night when Valentine attacked …” And Jace told Simon the story about how his lineage was discovered and all the tests he had to go through, and the training, and everything that led up to them getting married.

“Seems like something out of a movie or something,” Simon said, dropping his empty flask into the basket.

“It was all kind of unbelievable,” Jace agreed as he cleaned up their food mess and laid down on the blanket, looking up into the trees.

“Sounds like,” Simon said, flopping back on the blanket next to Jace. “And then I got pulled in. Saving you from the horrible people who would use a marriage with you to lord it over the downworld.”

“My hero,” Jace said.

“And don’t you forget it,” Simon replied. “So, I noticed a stream in your backyard.”

“And?”

“Is it deep enough to swim in?” Simon asked.

Jace rolled onto his side and looked at Simon, giving him a small smile. “I don’t know,” he said.

“Wanna go find out?” Simon stood and kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. “Could be refreshing.”

“Could be.” Jace sat up and tugged his boots and socks off and stripped off his shirt before standing.

“Unfair,” Simon said.

“What?” Jace asked.

“That,” Simon said, pointing at Jace’s abs. “That is unfair.”

“Trainings do a body good,” Jace replied with a wink. 

“Cocky asshole,” Simon said as he tugged his shirt off and went in search of the stream.

“You like it!” Jace called as he followed Simon through the meadow.

They found the stream quick enough and, after watching Simon stare at it for a minute, Jace stripped down to his underwear and stepped into the water. He turned and gave Simon a smile.

“It’s warm,” Jace said as he waded further into the stream It didn’t go deeper than his knees, and wasn’t moving too quickly, so Jace sat down in the stream in the sunlight and motioned for Simon to join him.

“It’s really warm,” Simon said as he sat across from Jace. 

Jace sat for a few minutes, watching Simon. “All right, I told you all about my journey here,” he said. “So, tell me something about you. Either your journey to this point or something about your childhood, just … something.”

“Allr ight,” Simon said, swirling his hand in the water as he told Jace about his childhood. Jace hummed and listened to Simon talk - it was a bit endearing the way Simon rambled, not necessarily talking in circles, but close. 

“... and aside from my burgeoning musical career, my life was pretty boring until I met you,” Simon finished.

“Your life was simple, uncomplicated,” Jace said. “That doesn’t mean boring.”

“I guess,” Simon said with a shrug. 

“Sometimes I want my old life back,” Jace said. “But then I remember that I know who I am, where I come from, that I helped bring peace. Then it’s okay.”

“Not to mention you got this sick pad in the deal,” Simon replied with a wink.

“Sick pad?” Jace said, rolling his eyes. “Such a mundane.”

“Downworlder,” Simon said, splashing Jace.

“Mundane,” Jace replied, splashing Simon back.

“Downworlder.” Splash.

“Mundane.” Splash.

It soon devolved into an all out splash war and soon Simon and Jace were trying to dunk each other. 

“Truce! Truce!” Simon called as he crawled out of the stream and flopped onto the grass.

Jace laughed and joined Simon on the grass, laying next to him so their shoulders were almost touching.

“Truce,” Jace agreed, rolling onto his side and smiling at Simon. He held still as Simon reached out hesitantly and pushed Jace’s wet hair off his face.

“Your eyes,” Simon murmured. “They’re -”

“Strange,” Jace said.

“Beautiful,” Simon corrected. “Never seen eyes like yours.”

“Oh,” Jace mumbled, cheeks pink. “Thanks.” He leaned in, just a little, smiling when he realized Simon was wearing the necklace he’d made. He started to lean in closer … 

“We should dry off,” Simon said and suddenly sat up, smashing his forehead into Jace’s nose.

“Shit,” Jace said, feeling an all too familiar crunch of his nose. “You broke my nose.”

“Sorry, sorry!”

“It’s fine,” Jace said, fumbling for his stele.

“Shit, I cockblocked myself,” Simon mumbled, then looked over at Jace. “You’re not going to, like, decree that I be killed, right?”

Jace had located his stele and activated his healing rune, wincing a bit as he felt his nose fix itself. “No,” he said. “You didn’t do it on purpose. You didn’t, did you?”

“No!” Simon said. “Totally on accident. Um, you’re okay, right?”

Jace gave Simon a small smile and nodded. “Cockblocked yourself, huh?” he asked.

“You were leaning in,” Simon muttered. “I flailed.”

“Uh-huh,” Jace said as he stood and grabbed his jeans and offered a hand to Simon. “Let’s go clean up and get into some dry clothes, huh?”

“Sounds good,” Simon said. “Still sorry I broke your nose.” He slipped his hand into Jace’s and let Jace tug him up.

“It’s fine, it’s fixed,” Jace said. “I’ll just be more careful next time.”

“There’s going to be a next time?” Simon asked as they walked back to their blanket.

“Yep,” Jace said, looking over at Simon and winking. “Hopefully you won’t always cockblock yourself. I might get lucky next time.”

* * * 

“Is all of this necessary?” Jace asked as he sat amidst a bunch of pillows and blankets.

“Yes,” Simon said as he carried a tray loaded down with popcorn, candy and soda over the to bed. “All of this is very necessary.” He set the tray down carefully and climbed onto the bed, settling next to Jace.

“Seems a bit much for watching movies,” Jace said.

“Not just any movies,” Simon said. “We’re going to start off with Tangled so you can see Flynn Ryder. Then I thought we’d try something non-romantic and go for Wreck-It Ralph.”

“Those titles mean nothing to me,” Jace said as he reached for one of the sodas.

“They will after we watch the movies,” Simon said, eating a bit of popcorn as he pressed play and Tangled started.

The movie seemed a little juvenile to Jace at first, but he found himself actually connecting to the characters, rooting for Rapunzel and definitely rooting for Flynn. He’d deny it, but he may have gotten a little emotional at “I’ve Got a Dream”.

He and Simon munched on popcorn out of a shared bowl and passed candy back and forth as the movie continued. It was nice, and the weight of Simon leaning against him was oddly comfortable.

“See why I said I’ve seen you smolder?” Simon asked when the movie was over.

“I see similarities,” Jace admitted. “But I think I’m hotter.”

“No comment,” Simon replied.

“Uh-huh,” Jace said, grabbing a handful of popcorn. “What’s next?”

“Wreck-It Ralph,” Simon said, scrambling off the bed. “Non-romantic movie; I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Jace watched Simon fumble around with the dvd and then come back to the bed. “I still don’t know why all the blankets and pillows were necessary,” he commented.

“Well, I wanted to make a pillow fort, but I had to settle for this,” Simon said as he grabbed the control and pressed play on the movie.

Jace did like Wreck-It Ralph and he told Simon as much as they cleaned up the food.

“Knew you’d like it,” Simon said as he put the tray up on the dresser.

Jace turned off the television and turned the bed down, tossing all the extra pillows on the floor on Simon’s side of the bed. He padded to the bathroom and did his nightly routine and when he went back into the bedroom he found Simon already in bed. He climbed in on his side and turned off the lights.

“Why’d you put all the pillows on my side?” Simon asked.

“Well, with your coordination issues, if you fall out of bed in the middle of the night, I wanted there to be a cushion,” Jace teased.

“Ha ha,” Simon said. “I’m not the only one to fall out of bed.”

“Who -”

“Izzy loves to gossip,” Simon said.

“Damn her,” Jace muttered. He hesitated for a moment and then scooted closer to Simon, until he could rest his head on Simon’s shoulder, then closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.

“Come on, cuddlebunny, you know you want to,” Simon said.

Simon’s tone was light and teasing, but when Jace opened his eyes and looked at Simon, he couldn’t see anything teasing in the look Simon gave him.

“‘n not a cuddlebunny,” Jace said, but wrapped his arms around Simon and tucked his head under Simon’s chin.

“Spidermonkey, maybe,” Simon replied.

“Whatever, mundane,” Jace said sleepily, humming when he felt Simon wrap his arms around Jace and start to run his hand up and down Jace’s back.

“Sleep tight, Princess,” Simon whispered.

* * * 

They fell into a comfortable pattern in the first couple of months of their marriage. Jace would train, go on missions, meet with Izzy and Alec, meet with other Shadowhunters or Clave members or meet with downworlders. Simon actually started to train with Jace, Clary, Izzy and Alec but didn’t go on missions. When Jace met with downworlders, especially vampires, he’d normally take Simon with him.

In between all of that, Jace and Simon managed to go on more dates, either by themselves, or they double dated. Sometimes they went out with Izzy and Clary and sometimes they went out with Alec and Magnus. The double dates inevitably ended with either Jace or Simon getting incredibly embarrassed at something someone (either Izzy or Magnus, depending on who they were out with) said, but otherwise the double dates were fun. 

But if Jace were being honest, he enjoyed spending time with Simon when it was just the two of them. Sometimes having other people around them made things harder - Clary liked to tell stories about Simon, and Izzy liked to tell stories about Jace. Jace preferred it when he and Simon could just talk.

Sometimes they went up to the roof of the Institute, Jace’s favorite spot when he wanted to be alone, and just sat and watched the city.

“I feel very honored,” Simon whispered one night as they sat on the roof. They were cuddled next to each other on one of the lounge chairs, Jace’s head on Simon’s chest, Simon’s fingers in Jace’s hair.

“Hmm?” Jace hummed, leaning into Simon’s touch. “Why?”

“You allowed me up here to the one place you kept for yourself,” Simon said as he continued to run his fingers through Jace’s hair.

“Don’t mind you knowing,” Jace murmured. Simon’s fingers were the main reason Jace had pretty much stopped styling his hair slicked back like he used to. He still styled it in the prince coif when he had to go to important meetings, but otherwise he left it loose. Simon had a habit of running his fingers through Jace’s hair and Jace … didn’t mind in the least.

“No? Even if I come invade your space when you’re trying to avoid everybody?” Simon asked.

Jace shifted a bit and glanced at Simon. “You’re not - you’re not invading my space,” he said softly.

“No?”

Jace shook his head. “Nope.” He shifted up a bit until he and Simon were eye to eye, then leaned in and kissed Simon sweetly. “Well look at that, you didn’t cockblock yourself.”

“Caught me unaware,” Simon said, reaching up to rub his lips.

“Seemed to be the only way to avoid another broken nose,” Jace said, his tone teasing. He leaned in and kissed Simon again, humming and wrapping his arms right around Simon.

“Never going to live that down, am I?” Simon asked, breaking the kiss.

“Nope,” Jace said. “Mundane.”

“Princess,” Simon said.

Jace laughed and pulled Simon closer for yet another kiss, ignoring everything else but exploring the new facet of his relationship with his spouse.

* * * 

“You seem happy.”

Jace stopped working with the punching back and glanced over at Alec, who was watching him carefully.

“Yeah?” Jace said.

Alec nodded. “I mean, I know your life’s been crazy since you found out about your lineage and the marriage and stuff,” he said. “But … you seem really happy.”

“It was touch and go there for a while,” Jace admitted. “Everyone watching my every move, people scheming to try to get into my bed, fixing the Accords, everything leading up to the wedding … but yeah, I’m really happy.”

“Good,” Alec said. “You deserve happiness. And it seems like you and Simon are doing good.”

Jace grinned and nodded. “Once he stopped cockblocking himself, things started going really good,” he replied.

“Good?” Alec asked, winking playfully.

Jace felt himself getting embarrassed, felt his cheeks warming. “We haven’t -”

“Wait, you and Simon haven’t had sex yet?” Alec practically yelled.

“Say it a bit louder, huh? I don’t think everyone in the Institute heard you,” Jace hissed.

Alec had the good sense to look ashamed as he made his way to stand next to Jace.

“But,” Alec looked around and dropped his voice. “You’ve had tons of sex. I mean, you’ve told me about all the times, given me way more information than I wanted. And you and Simon haven’t -”

“Nope,” Jace said. “We’ve explored all the ways we can kiss, but haven’t gone past that.”

“You want to, though.” It wasn’t a question.

“I’ve got the worst case of blue balls,” Jace muttered. “Think Simon does too, but neither one of us knows how to take that next step.”

“Well, if you had this conversation with Izzy -”

“Not going to happen,” Jace interrupted.

“She’d tell you to plan some big fancy dinner, lots of candles and shit,” Alec said. “But let me tell you something - none of that matters. What matters is the two of you, just the two of you and that moment. When everything is right.”

Jace was quiet for a few minutes. “When did you get so smart?” he said.

Alec shrugged. “Honestly, I think being with Magnus helps,” he replied. “I mean, when it comes to relationship stuff.”

“Thanks,” Jace said, giving Alec a hug. “That helped a lot.”

“Glad I could help,” Alec said. “Just … don’t give me details, okay?”

“Nope, no details,” Jace agreed. “Wanna spar?”

“You sure?” Alec said. “Wouldn’t want to injure the Princess.”

“Fuck you,” Jace said. “Let’s go.”

Forty five minutes later, Jace practically limped back to his room. He and Alec had sparred harder than they had in a long time and Jace felt it in every muscle. He opened the door to his and Simon’s room and slowly stepped inside.

“Hey, I got here and you weren’t here so I got us some dinner and holy shit are you okay?”

“Did some sparring with Alec,” Jace said, smiling as Simon coddled him a bit. “I’m sore, not hurt, promise.”

“You sure?” Simon asked.

“A soak in a hot bath and I’ll be fine,” Jace said. “You mentioned food though?”

“You sure you want to eat right now?”

“Always hungry after sparring,” Jace admitted. “What did you get?”

“I just got some takeout,” Simon said, motioning to the bed where a couple of bags from a local burger joint were. “Burgers and fries.”

“Sounds good,” Jace said, making his way over to the bed. He sat down and pulled one of the bags over, grabbing one of the burgers. “‘s good.”

“Want me to run some water for your or something?” Simon offered.

“Not yet, come sit and eat with me, tell me about your day,” Jace said.

“My day wasn’t exciting,” Simon said as he sat next to Jace. “I mean, met with Raphael, did some training with Clary, avoided Izzy.”

“Why did you avoid Izzy?” Jace asked around a bite of burger.

“Something about not looking the part of a Consort,” Simon said with a shrug.

“I like the way you look.” Jace quickly finished his burger and started eating the fries. “You can tell her no, you know that right?”

“Tell Izzy no?” Simon said. 

“I do it all the time,” Jace said. He caught the look Simon gave him and blushed a bit. “Most of the time.” Another look. “All right, some of the time, geez.”

“See?” Simon said. “I think she’s conspiring with Magnus to ambush me.”

“You can move faster than both of them,” Jace said. “Just tell her I like the way you look and if she changes anything I’ll be sad. That’ll stop her.”

“You really like the way I look?” Simon asked.

“Mmmhmm,” Jace hummed, pulling Simon in for a kiss. “I like the way you look.” He pressed his lips to Simon’s, tugging Simon practically onto his lap, then groaned when his muscles protested.

“Okay, hot bath,” Simon said once he broke the kiss. “Hang here, I’m going to go run a hot bath for you, okay?”

“I will sit right here,” Jace said with a nod. He smiled as Simon almost fell of the bed and went to the bathroom to run a bath, then carefully stood and started to clean up the food mess, tossing it in the trashcan.

“Woah, woah,” Simon said when he returned to the bedroom. “What happened to ‘sit right here’?”

“Cleaned up the dinner mess,” Jace said with a shrug.

“You’re clearly sore,” Simon said. “Come on, come to the bathroom.”

Jace smiled and let Simon help him to the bathroom. Jace kicked off his sneakers and began to get undressed. He glanced over and saw Simon standing in the door looking hesitant, like he couldn’t decide whether to stay or give Jace privacy.

“You can stay,” Jace said. “You can even join me, if you want.” He didn’t wait for Simon to respond, just continued to undress. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Simon as he finished undressing. He gave a slow stretch, groaning a bit as he felt his muscles protest, then started to climb into the the tub.

The water was perfect and smelled of sandalwood and Jace hummed happily as he dunked under the water to wet his hair.

“Jace,” Simon whispered.

Jace sat up a bit and looked over to where Simon still stood. “Simon,” he said softly. “Come join me.”

Simon swallowed and nodded, tugging his shoes off before stripping down and tossing his clothes in a pile next to Jace’s. He clenched and unclenched his hands, as if trying to decide whether or not to cover himself.

“I like the way you look,” Jace whispered. He smiled when Simon approached the tub, shifting forward so Simon could sit behind him. He settled between Simon’s knees, resisting the urge to groan when he felt Simon’s cock against him. He leaned back a bit, resting his head on Simon’s chest.

“This is a big step,” Simon whispered. “No more barriers.”

“I don’t want barriers between us,” Jace whispered. He turned on his side and pressed a soft kiss to Simon’s chest.

“Jace,” Simon breathed.

Jace shifted a bit more, wrapping his lips around one of Simon’s nipples, humming when he heard Simon gasp. He felt a hand in his hair, keeping him where he was, and Jace happily bit down on Simon’s nipple, giving it a tug.

“Fuck,” Simon gasped, tugging on Jace’s hair. “Jace … “

Jace released Simon’s nipple and looked up, meeting Simon’s gaze. “Too much?” he asked.

“Um, no, very much not too much,” Simon said. “But I don’t know if the tub is the best place for this.”

“Want to take this back to the bed? I mean, I know I haven’t been soaking long …”

“Clearly you’re feeling better,” Simon said, his tone light.

“Clearly,” Jace said. “But you did put all this effort into running my bath and you so graciously joined me … perhaps we can soak for a little bit.”

“I won’t forget what you started,” Simon said, gently stroking Jace’s hair.

“Don’t forget,” Jace said, leaning into Simon’s touch. “Because once we’re out of this tub, we’re picking up where we left off.” He laid down in the water, his head on Simon’s chest, arms wrapped around him, Simon’s fingers still in his hair.

Jace didn’t move again until the water started to cool. He stood and gave a languid stretch, turning and giving Simon a grin before he drained the tub and climbed out, heading to the shower to rinse off.

Jace laughed as he heard Simon groan and climb out of the tub. He finished rinsing off, but left the shower running for Simon. As he stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off, he snapped the towel at Simon playfully.

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Jace said as he padded to the bedroom.

“Tease!” Simon called.

Jace just laughed and went into the bedroom. He turned down the bed and climbed in, humming to himself as he waited for Simon. After a few minutes, Jace started to get a bit bored and began to stroke himself. He heard a gasp from the doorway and looked up to see Simon standing there, watching him.

Jace winked at Simon. “You took too long, I got bored,” he said, giving his cock a stroke.

“Fuck,” Simon whispered.

“If you want,” Jace replied, spreading his legs invitingly.

“Man, I have wanted for so long,” Simon said. “Wait, you want me to fuck you?”

“Well, I’d like to think of it perhaps as making love,” Jace said. “And I would really enjoy it if you made love to me.” He bit back a laugh as Simon practically ran to the bed and crawled in, laying on top of Jace.

“I thought you’d want it the other way,” Simon admitted, running his hands up and down Jace’s arms.

Jace shrugged. “I’ve done it that way,” he said. “But I want to feel you. I want to feel you inside me.”

“Jace,” Simon whispered, leaning in and kissing Jace sweetly. “That is the sexiest thing I think you’ve ever said.”

“Alright, vulnerability turns you on, so noted,” Jace murmured. “I’ll remember that.”

“Not vulnerability,” Simon said, giving Jace another kiss. “Honesty.”

Jace gave Simon an almost shy smile as he wrapped his legs around Simon and held him close, humming when he heard Simon groan.

“Simon,” Jace whispered. “We have been dancing around each other for months. I’ve had the worst case of blue balls and I just want to tear down the last of the barriers between us. Please, Simon, please make love to me.”

“Damn Jace,” Simon groaned. “The things you say …”

“Let’s cut the chatter, though,” Jace said, running his hands down Simon’s back. “Better things we could be doing other than talking.”

Jace groaned when Simon reached around and grabbed Jace’s hands, moving them and pinning them to the headboard with one hand, using his vampire strength to keep Jace’s hands there.

“Mine,” Simon whispered.

Jace whimpered softly and nodded. “Yours,” he whispered back. He was already hard and he knew he could come at any moment, without Simon even touching him. The grip on his wrists tightened and Jace gasped, unwrapping his legs from around Simon and spreading them wide. 

“Where’s the lube?” Simon asked.

“Nightstand,” Jace said. He watched as Simon leaned over and grabbed the lube out of the drawer, trying to be patient. When he finally felt one of Simon’s fingers slowly slip inside him, he whimpered. “Simon.”

“Hmmm?” Simon hummed.

Jace gasped as he felt a second finger slip inside him. “Simon,” he breathed. “Let me … let me touch you, please.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Simon said, releasing his hold on Jace’s wrists.

Jace groaned and ran his hands across Simon’s shoulders, ran fingers through Simon’s hair, wrapped his arms around Simon to keep him close. “More,” Jace whispered. “I want more.”

“Greedy,” Simon teased, but obliged and added a third finger.

“Fuck,” Jace gasped, arching up into Simon’s touch. “I’m seriously not going to last very long and I really want to come with you inside me.”

“I think I can manage that,” Simon said. “Although I’m not going to last long, either.”

“Better get moving, then,” Jace, said, voice strained, but tone teasing. He hissed when he felt Simon remove his fingers but hummed happily when he felt Simon’s cock replacing his fingers, pushing forward, filling Jace. “Simon.”

“Jace,” Simon whispered, kissing Jace sweetly.

“‘s perfect,” Jace breathed against Simon’s lips, gasping when he felt Simon give an experimental thrust. “Again, Simon.” He felt Simon thrust again and groaned, moving his hands to grip Simon’s hips, arching to meet Simon’s thrust. “More. Fuck, Simon, swear I’m not going to last long.”

“Me neither,” Simon groaned.

“Touch me,” Jace begged. “Please. Want to come with your hands on me, with you in me.” He felt his toes curl when he felt Simon’s hand on his cock and almost sobbed with relief when he felt Simon start to stroke in time with his thrusts.

It felt like hours, but it was probably only minutes before Jace came and he groaned when he felt Simon coming only moments later.

“That was amazing,” Simon whispered.

“No more barriers,” Jace whispered back.

“But, we can do it the other way, right?” Simon asked.

“Yes,” Jace breathed. “Fuck yes, we’re going to do it the other way. But not tonight.”

“Well, no I didn’t think we’d do it the other way tonight,” Simon said, carding his fingers through Jace’s hair. “We can wait till tomorrow night.”

Jace chuckled and leaned into Simon’s touch. “Tomorrow night, huh?” he murmured.

“Or tomorrow morning, or tomorrow afternoon,” Simon said with a shrug.

“Insatiable,” Jace murmured fondly. He didn’t really mind; with the last barrier gone between him and Simon, he finally felt at peace.

It was a strange feeling - something he couldn’t ever remember feeling. Peace.

“Do you love me?”

Jace blinked and looked up at Simon, who was looking at him intently. He reached up and cupped Simon’s cheek, rubbing his thumb along Simon’s cheekbone.

“I wouldn’t have thought it was possible,” Jace admitted. “But yes.”

“Good,” Simon replied. “Because I love you too. Although post-coitus love confessions are not very believable. All those endorphins, you know.”

“Would you like to pretend we didn’t say it and say it tomorrow when we wake up?” Jace asked, tone teasing.

“No,” Simon replied. “Big words were said and cannot be taken back.”

Jace smiled and pulled Simon in for a sweet kiss. “Guess Magnus, Raphael, Luke and Meliorn really did know what they were doing when they put us together,” he said.

“Well, admittedly I volunteered, but I’m glad they picked me over the other volunteers,” Simon murmured.

“I’m glad they did, too. Come on, we need to clean up before start to stick together,” Jace said, laughing at the face Simon made.

Together they cleaned up and situated themselves back under the covers, Jace taking his standard spot wrapped around Simon, his head on Simon’s chest. He hummed as he felt Simon’s fingers in his hair.

“Goodnight, Jace,” Simon whispered.

Jace hummed, smiling when he felt Simon kiss his hair. “Goodnight, Simon,” he whispered back, letting his eyes drift closed.

* * * 

“Thanks for agreeing to meet with me,” Jace said as he sat across from Magnus on the balcony of Magnus’ loft, drinking coffee and watching the city.

“It seemed important,” Magnus replied.

“To me, yes,” Jace said. “As you are well aware, Simon and I are approaching our five year anniversary -”

“Yes, and Alec and Izzy both want to plan you guys a large gala,” Magnus interrupted.

Jace grinned and took another sip of coffee. In the years that had passed since the new Accords and his marriage to Simon, life for Shadowhunters and downworlders had been much easier. With Shadowhunters only stepping in to help downworlders control their own as a last resort, it had left them more time to research and try to prepare for whatever battle came next. The trust between them and the downworlders had also led to more relationships between the two. When Jace attended meetings with downworlders in his role as Princess of Idris, he inevitably encountered one or two Shadowhunters there with their significant others.

It was kind of amazing and sometimes Jace still couldn’t believe it.

A delicate cough from Magnus brought Jace out of his reverie.

“Sorry,” Jace said. “What do you know about binding rituals?”

“Is there a warlock making problems?” Magnus asked. “I wasn’t made aware -”

“No, no, sorry,” Jace said. “I didn’t mean it in that way. I mean, binding Simon and I together; something more than just the handfasting we did at the wedding or the rune I carry.”

“Oh,” Magnus said slowly. “You’re talking about life forces.”

“Is that - is that dark magick?” Jace asked. “If it is, just forget about it.”

“No, it’s not dark magick,” Magnus said. “It is, however, not something to be taken lightly. Alec and I have only had cursory discussions about the possibility of doing it sometime in the future. Have you spoken with Simon about this?”

Jace looked down at his coffee and shook his head. “Not yet,” he admitted. “I wanted to see if it was something that was even possible before bringing it up to Simon.”

“I must warn you,” Magnus said. “Life as an immortal is not easy.”

Jace looked up and caught Magnus’ gaze. “I don’t want to be the Immortal Last Princess of Idris,” he said. “Don’t get me wrong, I’ve enjoyed the benefits - the money, the house, all of it. But I don’t want immortality. And I know that being a vampire wasn’t Simon’s choice - he was thrown into this world because Clary didn’t want to lose her best friend. And I don’t blame her, because if she hadn’t made that choice, then he wouldn’t be my husband. And I wouldn’t be as happy as I am.”

“You want to give him some of what he lost,” Magnus said.

“It might be a little selfish on my part,” Jace admitted with a shrug. “I’m going to age and Simon will be forever eighteen.”

“I do understand that,” Magnus said. “From the other side, of course. Let me do a little searching, see if I can find what you’re looking for.”

“Thank you, Magnus,” Jace said. “I really appreciate it.”

“But you must speak with Simon,” Magus said. “And if he agrees, then the three of us will meet and go over what I’ve found.” He waved his hand and Jace’s empty coffee cup disappeared from his hand. “Now, I’m expecting Alec home any minute now and I don’t think you want him to find you here.”

“You’re right, I don’t want Alec to know I was here,” Jace replied as he stood and shrugged his coat on. “You’ll keep this between us, right?”

“In this matter, my lips are sealed,” Magnus said. “Of you go, Princess.”

Jace rolled his eyes and gave Magnus a hug before he left Magnus’ loft. As he made his way back to the Institute, he wondered how Simon would react to what Jace wanted to do.

When he entered the Institute, he greeted his fellow Shadowhunters - those he’ve known since he was young and those who had come into service after Jace had become Princess - and went in search of Simon.

He found Simon in the training room, surrounded by a group of kids. He leaned against the doorway and watched Simon chat with the kids about the Institute and how it ran.

“Are you the Consort to the Princess?” a small girl asked, tugging on the hem of Simon’s shirt.

“That’s my formal title, but you can call me Simon.”

“Just don’t call him mundane,” Jace said, smiling when the group of kids all gasped and raced across the training room to stand by Jace.

“Princess! Princess!” all the kids called.

Jace smiled and crouched down so he was at their level. “You guys can call me Jace,” he said. “Did you guys have fun taking a tour today?”

All the kids smiled and nodded. “Where’s your tiara?” one of the girls asked.

“Well, I keep all the fancy stuff locked up,” Jace said. “And only take them out for special occasions.”

The kids all started to yell more questions, but Simon stepped over and stood next to Jace.

“All your parents are going to be here soon to pick you up,” Simon said.

Jace laughed when all the kids groaned. “I’m sure you’ll all be back soon,” he said. “Simon and I will walk you to out, okay?” The kids all groaned again, but let Simon and Jace walk them to the front of the Institute where their parents were waiting. Jace smiled and put on the facade of ‘Princess’ as he greeted the parents waiting for their children, shaking hands and accepting the hugs - no one grabbed his ass anymore, thankfully.

Once the kids and parents were gone, Simon sighed and wrapped himself around Jace.

“Kids are hard,” Simon mumbled.

Jace chuckled and ran a hand up and down Simon’s back. “Thank goodness it wasn’t part of the arrangement that we magically have children,” he said.

“Fuck that,” Simon said. “I’ll happily play uncle to any kids Izzy and Clary or Alec and Magnus have, but that’s it. I can give those ones back.”

Jace laughed and pressed a kiss to Simon’s hair. “Hey, wanna go have some peace and quiet up on the roof?” he asked.

“That is a brilliant idea,” Simon said. “Lead the way.”

The roof of the Institute remained Jace’s, well Jace and Simon’s. They had added a large comfortable patio couch and a canopy in case it rained and more plants and flowers around the whole area. Jace flopped onto the couch and pulled Simon with him, humming when Simon curled around him and rested his head on Jace’s chest.

“Your day was good?” Jace asked.

“Aside from escorting the kids through the Institute on a tour?” Simon said. “Not bad. I mean, don’t get me wrong, kids are cool, but by the end I wanted to scream.”

Jace hummed and rubbed Simon’s back. “Well, it’s just you and me now,” he murmured. They sat there like that for a while until Jace finally got the nerve to bring up what he’d gone to see Magnus about. “I went to see Magnus today.”

“I wondered where you’d gone off to,” Simon said.

“I needed to talk to him about something,” Jace said.

“Something bad?” Simon asked.

“No, at least I don’t think so,” Jace replied. “You’re happy, right?” He blushed a bit as Simon lifted his head and looked up at him.

“Of course I am,” Simon replied. “Jace, what’s wrong?”

“I just was thinking,” Jace said. “I’m twenty-five now -”

“I know, that birthday party was epic and the gifts!” Simon interrupted.

Jace smiled and nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “I’ve been thinking about the two of us, and how happy I am with you. Like, seriously happy.”

“I’m happy, too,” Simon said.

“Good,” Jace murmured. “That’s good.”

“Jace,” Simon said, sitting up. “What’s going on?”

“What if we could bind our lives together?”

“We’re married, Jace,” Simon replied. “Our lives are already bound together.”

“No, something more than just marriage,” Jace said. “What if … what if we could get old together?”

“I can’t, I’m a vampire, remember?” Simon said. “I mean, it’s a lovely sentiment.”

“It might be possible,” Jace said.

“Wait, to undo the vampire thing?” Simon asked.

“That I don’t know,” Jace admitted. “But there might be a way that you can I can grow old together.” He ducked his head, knowing he was blushing.

“Aww, you’re a romantic,” Simon said, tone teasing.

“You didn’t want to be a vampire,” Jace murmured.

“I adapted,” Simon said.

“You did,” Jace agreed. “But still. I’ve had this … this dream about the two of us becoming grumpy old men together.”

“You really are a romantic, that’s so adorable,” Simon said, kissing Jace’s chin.

“Also, I have no urge to be the Immortal Last Princess of Idris,” Jace said.

“God forbid,” Simon said. 

When Simon didn’t say anything else for a few minutes, Jace started to worry.

“Let me think about it,” Simon said. “This is a big thing. I mean, life altering, literally.”

“All the time you need,” Jace promised. “I’m just putting it out there and you can think about it as long as you want, or even say no.”

“I’ll think about it,” Simon said. “For now, I just want to lay here and enjoy the sunset with you.”

“That is doable,” Jace said as he pulled Simon close, perfectly content to watch the sun setting and enjoy the peace and quiet with his husband.

* * * 

“Yes.”

Jace glanced up from the book he was reading in the library of his and Simon’s home in Idris.

“Yes, what?” Jace asked as he set his book aside and looked at Simon.

“That conversation we had a few months ago? You met with Magnus?” Simon said. “Yes.”

It took a few minutes for Jace to remember what Simon was talking about, then he was suddenly on his feet and across the room. “Yes?” he said.

Simon smiled and nodded. “I thought about it long and hard,” he said.

“Very long,” Jace teased.

“You told me to take all the time I need,” Simon said.

“I know, I know, but patience was never a virtue I acquired,” Jace said. “So, yes. You’re sure?”

“I’m sure,” Simon said. “But, we are going to meet with Magnus -”

“Of course,” Jace interrupted. 

“And be fully informed before we attempt this,” Simon continued. “And I mean fully informed. Every step, every word, we’re going to know it before we do this.”

“Of course,” Jace said again, reaching out to cup Simon’s cheek. “I do love you.”

“I love you, too,” Simon murmured. “I look forward to growing old with you, to watching your skin wrinkle with age, your hair turn white -”

“Okay, don’t make me regret me decision,” Jace muttered, swatting Simon on the ass.

Simon laughed and hugged Jace tight. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Jace asked softly.

“Become a princess and offer yourself up in blind faith to a marriage with a random downworlder,” Simon replied.

“Asshole,” Jace said.

“You love it,” Simon replied.

“Yeah, I do,” Jace said.

“So, should we go meet with Magnus now?” Simon asked.

Jace laughed. “I don’t even know if he’s found us something,” he said. “Why don’t I text him and we’ll go from there?”

“Good idea,” Simon said. “In the meantime, swimming in the stream?”

“I’d say race you there, but -” There was a blast of air and suddenly Simon was gone. “But you’d win.”

* * * 

“Okay, tell us everything,” Jace said. He and Simon sat facing Magnus in the living room of Magnus’ loft.

“Everything?” Magnus said.

“We want to be fully informed,” Simon said. “We’re both game, but we want all the facts.”

“Okay,” Magnus said, laying some books out before Simon and Jace. “To accomplish what you two want to do, it requires some heavy duty magick. Not bad magick, but it takes a lot of energy.”

“Okay,” Jace said. “What does that mean.”

“Blood and sex magick,” Magnus said.

“Isn’t that dark?” Jace asked.

“We don’t want anything dark,” Simon said.

“No, it’s not dark,” Magnus said. “It’s all in the intent with this kind of magick. The short answer is that you will each spill blood which will be mixed and then used to paint magick symbols on your skin. After that, you two will engage in sexual intercourse, with Simon as, well, the ‘catcher’ if you want to be delicate. Oh, and the ritual must be witnessed. The actual words and symbols are in these books, which you two can borrow.”

Jace was quiet for a few minutes as he let everything sink in. “Wait, witnessed? As in, the whole thing?” he said.

“Yes,” Magnus said. “Four witnesses.”

“Okay, so you and Alec,” Jace started.

“And Clary and Izzy,” Simon finished.

“Finishing each other’s thoughts, that’s cute,” Magnus said. “Take the reading material home with you, make sure you read everything.”

Jace nodded and began collecting the books. “It’s a lot to process,” he admitted.

“I know,” Magnus said. “Also, under the full moon would be best for this spell; the energies from the full moon flow into all areas and needs, be it constructive or destructive.”

“Full moon, got it,” Simon said. “Then we have time since we just missed the full moon.”

“You have all the time you need,” Magnus said. “Do not go into this lightly. Take the time to read through everything, to talk to each other about this, to make sure you know everything there is to know about this spell before you do it.”

“We’ll read everything,” Simon said. “Promise.”

“You’d better, I might quiz you later,” Magnus teased.

“We will be fully informed,” Jace said as he stood and made sure he had all the books. He then reached out and helped Simon stand, pressing a kiss to Simon’s cheek.

“Thank you, Magnus,” Simon said. “For looking into all this for us.”

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been asked to do such an intense spell,” Magnus said. “I consider it an honor.”

“Thank you,” Jace said. “We’re, um, going to get going. We have a lot of reading to do.”

“That you do,” Magnus said. “Off you go now.”

Jace and Simon were both quiet as they headed back to the Institute. They headed right up to the roof, to their little secluded spot, and spread out the books, reading in silence.

“This is intense,” Simon said, finally breaking the silence.

“Extremely,” Jace agreed. The ritual was extremely intense and the notes that had been written in the margins led Jace to believe that, while it was pretty much always successful, it was also incredibly draining on everyone involved, even the witnesses.

“Having second thoughts?” Simon asked softly.

Jace looked over at Simon and smiled. “Not at all,” he said. “I meant it when I said I wanted this. And I still want this.”

“You know this means we have to talk to Izzy and Clary,” Simon said.

“Please, like Izzy will say no,” Jace said. “With the number of times she’s asked if she can watch? She’s going to be so happy, although she might ask to videotape it.”

“Fuck that,” Simon said, shaking his head.

“Agreed,” Jace replied, pressing a kiss to Simon’s cheek. “So, we’re going to do this.”

“We’re going to do this,” Simon agreed.

“Best get planning, then.”

* * * 

The planned. They prepped. They told Izzy she shouldn’t record them.

Three months after meeting with Magnus, they were ready. Meliorn had even offered up a secluded portion of the Seelie glade for the ritual.

The sun had just begun to set as Jace, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Izzy and Clary all entered the Seelie glade and the secluded area Meliorn had prepared for them. There was a circle of large trees and large blankets strewn with pillows had been placed all around.

“Romantic,” Jace said, adjusting the backpack he carried that held various supplies for the ritual.

“Better than having an allergic reaction to laying in grass,” Simon replied. “Not that it happens to me anymore, but it’s not fun I guarantee.”

Jace gave Simon a fond smile as everyone began to set up. Jace and Simon took the blanket in the center of the little glade and began unpacking. The ritual itself had seemed simple enough, but Jace knew better. One wrong syllable, one wrong word, one wrong mark and it could all go wrong.

“Dude, breathe,” Simon said. “I mean, I don’t have to, but you do. Everything is going to be fine.”

Jace glanced over at Simon and smiled. “Nerves,” he said.

“It’s going to be fine,” Simon said.

Jace looked around as he finished unpacking; they were surrounded by their family, those who loved them. 

“Yeah, it’s going to be fine,” Jace agreed.

“As the sun begins to set, the ritual begins,” Magnus said from the blanket he shared with Alec. “Between you sits a goblet. I ask that first Jace, then Simon, bleed into the cup. I’ll tell each of you to stop.”

Jace swallowed and nodded, shrugging out of his coat and picking the knife up off the pillow next to him. He gave Simon a small smile before slicing across his hand and dripping blood into the goblet between him and Simon. A few minutes later, Magnus told him to stop, so Jace passed the knife over to Simon and wiped his hand clean.

As Simon bled into the goblet, Jace watched Magnus pull various small bags and bottles from his own bag for the rest of the spell.

“Simon, that’s enough,” Magnus said. “Pass me the goblet please. While I prepare to apply the symbols, you two can go ahead and undress.”

Jace, never really being modest to begin with, quickly stripped down, folding his clothes and setting them in the bag. He turned and watched Simon with a smile; still self conscious, Simon moved slowly, hesitantly.

“Nothing I haven’t seen,” Jace coaxed.

“Not you I’m worried about,” Simon mumbled.

“Pretend they’re not there,” Jace said, stepping over to help Simon undress.

“Hard to do when Magnus is going to paint us with symbols,” Simon whispered.

“Just keep looking at me,” Jace said softly.

“That I can do,” Simon said.

“The mixture is ready,” Magnus said. “I mixed your blood with myrrh, sandalwood, cypress, rowan and dragon’s blood.”

“Wait, are there actual -” Simon started.

“No, there are not actual dragons,” Magnus interrupted. “It’s a name for a red resin made of different plants. It has both magical properties and will help the symbols stick for the ritual.”

“Bummer, I was hoping for real dragons,” Simon said.

Jace laughed and pulled Simon in for a hug.

“Don’t start anything yet,” Simon said.

“Not until the symbols are in place,” Jace said, kissing Simon’s cheek and stepping back. “Paint us up, Magnus.”

“Jace first, then Simon,” Magnus said, stepping forward with the goblet and a brush. “I apologize, Princess, if it’s a little cold.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “It’ll be fine,” he said. “Just paint me.” He held still as Magnus painted symbols on him - arms, back, thighs and finally heart. With each symbol, Jace felt a strange tug, a pull towards Simon.

When it was Simon’s turn, Jace watched with interest, smiling at the embarrassed look on Simon’s face.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about,” Jace said.

“Agreed,” Magnus said.

“Hey,” Alec called.

“Merely an observation, Alexander,” Magnus called back. “My heart belongs to you, my love.”

“Better,” Alec said.

Jace chuckled softly, reaching out for Simon’s hand when Magnus was done painting the symbols on Simon’s skin. “Can you feel it?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” Simon whispered. “Such a pull, Jace.”

“Jonathan Christopher Dangora and Simon Lewis Dangora, you have chosen to bind yourselves together in a sacred ritual. To join yourselves in one life in two bodies,” Magnus said, stepping forward and wrapping one end of a red ribbon around Simon’s wrist and the other around Jace’s wrist. “Face each other.”

Jace shifted and faced Simon, smiling softly. “No turning back now,” he whispered.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Simon whispered back.

“I call thee forth from realms, portals and time to my will, be not deaf, dumb or blind,” Magnus began. “Come to me and bless these lovers. By these words, I destroy all binds that keep these two from each other. Let them stay together, eternally. Let my will now be done with the rising of the moon! With the power and will, bring these two together as one! One life in two bodies! They belong to each other! Béni soit!”

Jace felt a jolt run through him and stopped breathing for a minute. When he finally caught his breath, he looked over at Simon and noticed Simon having a similar reaction.

“You must cement the spell,” Magnus said, voice raspy with the energy the spell had taken from him.

“Remember,” Jace said, reaching up with his unbound hand to cup Simon’s cheek. “Just you and me. No one else is here, okay?”

Simon swallowed and nodded. “Just you and me,” he said.

Jace smiled and helped Simon lay down and began peppering Simon’s skin with kisses, avoiding the symbols painted on his skin. He began at Simon’s jaw and worked his way down, neck, shoulder, chest. He stopped and paid special attention to Simon’s nipples, knowing that was a hot button for Simon.

“Fuck,” Simon gasped, wrapping a hand in Jace’s hair.

“Not yet,” Jace murmured. “But we’re getting there.” He took his time; he wanted to make Simon forget there were people watching, wanted Simon to only see him.

He felt Simon give his hair a sharp tug and laughed around Simon’s nipple. “Antsy,” he said, licking a bit at Simon’s chest before shifting down a bit and sucking at Simon’s hipbone.

“J-jace,” Simon gasped.

“Mmmhmm,” Jace hummed as he reached for the bottle of lube on the edge of the blanket. He squeezed a bit on his fingers and carefully worked one inside Simon, feeling the symbols on his skin hum. He added a second finger moments later, watching with fascination as the markings on Simon’s skin began to glow.

“I can feel it,” Simon gasped. “Jace, I can feel it!”

“Me too,” Jace whispered. “Want more?” He winced as he felt the ribbon around his wrist wrap tighter for a second, then felt it snap as both of Simon’s hands were suddenly in Jace’s hair, tugging him close. 

“Ceremonial,” Simon said. “The ribbon’s ceremonial.”

“Thank god,” Jace said, adding a third finger and thrusting almost lazily. Out of the corner of his eye he could see both Clary and Izzy and Alec and Magnus, both couples too engrossed with each other to be paying attention. If he listened closely, he could hear their gasps and moans.

“Jace,” Simon said. “The humming, the pull … please, I need you. Now!”

Jace groaned but moved quickly, adding lube to his cock before removing his fingers and sliding into Simon in one, hard thrust. He felt the markings on his skin practically sing as he began to thrust, fast and hard.

“Simon, Simon,” Jace moaned, wrapping a hand around Simon’s cock and stroking in time with his thrusts as Simon continued to tug on their hair.

They climaxed as one and Jace felt the markings on his skin burn hot before they seemed to explode off his skin in tandem with Simon’s. He collapsed on top of Simon, pressing a kiss to Simon’s sweaty skin.

“You’re all sweaty,” Simon muttered, running a hand down Jace’s back.

“So’re you,” Jace mumbled. “Wait, so are you.” He lifted himself up just a bit and looked at Simon, really looked at him. To someone who didn’t know Simon’s story, it wouldn’t be noticeable, but it was to Jace. A healthy glow to Simon’s skin, a few added lines around the mouth and eyes.

“Verdict?” Simon whispered. “Your stare is pretty intense right now.”

“Stunning,” Jace said, kissing Simon sweetly before resting his head on Simon’s chest. It was slower than normal, but it was there, Simon’s heartbeat.

“I don’t wanna move right now,” Simon mumbled.

“Not moving for a while,” jace said, although he did fumble for a blanket to toss over the two of them. “Also, just keep your eyes closed for a while, okay?”

“Why?” Simon asked slowly.

“Because the spell affected everyone else and they, um, had sex,” Jace said. 

“That was fantastic!” Alec yelled.

“Can we do that again?” Clary added.

“No!” Jace called, tugging the blanket up to cover him and Simon completely. “We’re just going to stay here.”

“Indefinitely?” Simon asked. “Because sooner or later, we’d start to smell. Sooner, actually, because of all the sex and sweat we’re gonna start to stink soon.”

“The spell was intense; give us thirty minutes and we’ll be fine,” Magnus called.

“You’re always fine,” Alec said.

“Aww, such sweet words, Alexander,” Magnus said.

“Thirty minute cuddle session starts now!” Izzy yelled. 

“Cuddling for thirty minutes, I’m good with that,” Simon mumbled.

“Me too,” Jace replied. “You do know you’re stuck with me now, right?”

“No takebacks, you’re stuck with me, too,”Simon said.

“I don’t mind it at all,” Jace whispered, pressing a kiss to Simon’s forehead. “Just what I wanted, to be saddled with a mundane.”

“Princess,” Simon mumbled, snuggling close. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Jace murmured. “Love you, too.”


End file.
